


Among the Sleep

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Among the Sleep (Video Game), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Horror
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Inspiriert vom gleichnamigen PC-Spiel begleiten wir den einjährigen Feanáro und seinen Plüschbären Bär, den er zu seinem ersten Zeugungtag erhielt, durch seine kleinkindliche Ideenwelt. Starke Trennungsängste machen dem Jungen enorm zu schaffen, besonders, da er mit ansehen muss, wie seine Mutter immer weniger Zeit für ihn aufbringen kann. Unverständnis für die scheinbar schwindende Liebe seiner Mutter und große Angst vor dem Alleinsein reißen ihn in eine finstere Gedankenwelt voller schauderhafter Wesen und Schrecken, in der sein einziger Trost sein Plüschbär ist.





	1. Geschenke und ihre Bedeutung

Der kleine Elbling feierte an diesem Tag seinen ersten Zeugungstag. _Atto_ und _amme_ hatten ihm gesagt, dass das etwas ganz Besonderes war, denn jetzt war er schon ein ganzes Jahr älter und damit schon ganz groß. Außerdem bekam er heute, hatte _atto_ ihm gesagt, ganz viele Geschenke und noch mehr Süßes und das war überhaupt das allerbeste am Älterwerden. Man bekam einfach so ganz viele tolle Dinge!

Und er würde ganz bestimmt viele tolle Dinge bekommen, immerhin waren _amme_ und _atto_ einfach die besten Elben auf der ganzen weiten Welt! Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ihr einziger Sohn war und damit auch ihr Lieblingssohn und sie einfach ganz darauf versessen waren ihn lieb zu haben und zu herzen und zum Lachen zu bringen.

Feanáro saß auf seinem Kinderstuhl im familiären Speisezimmer und beobachtete seinen Vater dabei, wie er verdeckt vor ihm irgendetwas tat und ihm gelegentlich einen verschmitzten Blick über die Schulter zuwarf. Feanáro zappelte aufgeregt, denn er hasste das Warten. Er wollte jetzt wissen, was _atto_ da tat! Jetzt und nicht irgendwann!

Um die Langeweile zu vertreiben, griff er mit seinen pummeligen Ärmchen nach einem seiner Lieblingsspielzeuge, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Zwischen einem Holzgestell verliefen mehrere Metallstreben, an denen bunte Perlen aufgereiht waren. Feanáro liebte es die Perlen hin und her zu schieben und sich eine Menge Systeme auszudenken, wie er die Perlen anordnen konnte. Manchmal schüttelte er sein Spielzeug einfach nur und machte so viel Krach, wie es nur ging.

Vielleicht sollte er es schütteln, überlegte er. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ihm niemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. _Atto_ war schon viel zu lange mit seinem Geheimnis beschäftigt und auch _amme_ hatte er heute noch kaum gesehen. Nein, nein, er mochte das ganz und gar nicht! Und wenn er ehrlich war, machte es ihm auch Angst, wenn niemand ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Was war denn, wenn sich plötzlich keiner mehr für ihn interessierte und alle verschwanden und sich in Luft auflösten? Dann war er ja ganz allein auf der Welt!

Er schüttelte sein Spielzeug, zappelte auf seinem Stuhl  und quengelte um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, kleiner Feuergeist“, redete Finwe beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Papa ist ja bald fertig und dann wird sich mein kleiner Spatz ganz dolle freuen. Du wirst sehen.“

Feanáro war herzlich wenig überzeugt. Er zog eine Schnute und schnaubte, gab aber Frieden. Stattdessen stellte er sein Spielzeug auf das kleine Brett, das an seinem Stuhl auf Brusthöhe befestigt war und begann die Perlen energisch hin und her zu schieben.

„So“, sagte sein Vater schließlich. „Das wird meinem kleinen Spatz sicher gefallen. Und jetzt pass auf, Papa und Mama haben eine ganz tolle Überraschung für dich.“

Lächelnd wandte er sich von seiner Arbeit ab und kam zu Feanáro. Der kleine Junge lachte freudig auf. Was es jetzt wohl gab? _Atto_ hatte gesagt, dass es etwas ganz Tolles war und das stimmte mit Sicherheit! Aufgeregt hüpfte er auf und ab und streckte seinem Vater seine Arme entgegen.

Finwe griff ihm unter die Arme und hob ihn vorsichtig aus seinem Kinderstuhl. Feanáro versuchte einen Blick auf das zu erhaschen, woran _atto_ bis jetzt gearbeitet hatte, allerdings kam sein Vater ihm zuvor und drehte ihn rasch weg, da er geahnt hatte, dass Feanáro schummeln würde.

„Na, na, na“, machte er lachend. „Nicht linsen. Da geht doch die ganze Überraschung kaputt!“

„Will gucken!“, quengelte Feanáro und zappelte.

„Curufinwe, sei lieb“, sagte _atto_ nun mahnend. „Auch wenn du heute deinen ersten Zeugungstag feierst, musst du nicht über die Stränge schlagen.“

Der kleine Junge zog einen Schmollmund, fügte sich aber.

Finwe trug ihn in ein Nebenzimmer, ein gewöhnliches Aufenthaltszimmer, wo Finwe umgeben von seiner Familie seinen Staatsgeschäften nachging, Míriel ihre Webarbeiten und Stickereien anfertigte und Feanáro beaufsichtigt spielen konnte ohne von seinen Eltern getrennt sein zu müssen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand eine Sitzgruppe um einen niedrigen Tisch herum angeordnet. Um den Kandelaber mit den brennenden Kerzen in der Mitte des Tisches herum waren Kisten angeordnet, die in buntes Papier eingeschlagen waren. Feanáro machte große Augen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen!

„Was das?“, wollte er wissen.

„Das, mein Spatz, sind deine Geschenke“, eröffnete _atto_ ihm und lächelte seinen Sohn breit an.

Feanáro quietschte vergnügt und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Toll! Toll! Toll!“, rief er aus.

 _Atto_ setzte ihn auf den Boden. Der kleine Elbling rappelte sich auf und stiefelte zielstrebig zu seinen Geschenken. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete er sie und betastete das Papier. Dann sah er erwartungsvoll wieder zu _atto_.

Dieser machte eine ermunternde Geste. „Nur zu, mach sie auf. Es sind deine.“

Feanáro war sogleich Feuer und Flamme, ganz seinem Namen entsprechend. Fröhlich brabbelnd (denn manchmal war er eben doch noch zu faul, um sich beim Sprechen anzustrengen) befingerte er das Papier und befühlte die Geschenke. Sie hatten ganz unterschiedliche Formen, manche rund, manche eckig, manche waren auch von unbestimmter Form.

Als erstes packte er eine Kiste mit vielen bunten Bauklötzen in den verschiedensten Variationen aus. Begeistert setzte er sich mit der Kiste auf den Hosenboden und wühlte in den Bauklötzen herum. Schnell erkannte er, was er alles mit ihnen anstellen konnte und probierte auch sogleich einiges aus.

Er war so vertieft in sein Spiel, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sein Vater in der Zwischenzeit den Raum verlassen hatte und nun mit einem kleinen Kuchen mit himmelblauem Zuckerguss und einer brennenden Kerze obenauf aus dem Esszimmer widerkehrte.

Als er Feanáro sah, musste er lachen. „Ach, kleiner Mann, du bist doch noch gar nicht fertig!“, schmunzelte er, als Feanáro ihm begeistert die Klötze entgegenstreckte.

„Toll!!“, rief der Elbling fröhlich quietschend aus.

 _Atto_ schmunzelte, während er den Kuchen auf den Tisch stellte. „Dann wirst du jetzt ganz viele und ganz große Burgen bauen, nicht wahr?“

„Burgen bauen!“, quietsche Feanáro.

Finwe zerwühlte ihm die kurzen Haare. „Aber jetzt komm her und puste die Kerze aus und dann kannst du weiter auspacken.“

Sofort sprang Feanáro auf und hüpfte zu seinem Vater. Er blies die Backen so weit auf, wie es ging, und pustete dann so derb, wie er konnte. Mit glänzenden Augen sah er wieder zu seinem Vater.

„Fein gemacht!“, lobte _atto_.

Freudig hüpfte Feanáro auf und ab. Es machte ihn so glücklich, wenn _atto_ ihn lobte. _Atto_ war ja auch jemand ganz Besonderes, er war immerhin _sein_ _atto_ und nicht der _atto_ von irgendwem sonst!

Nachdem die Kerze also ausgepustet war, widmete sich Feanáro den drei weiteren Geschenken. Das nächste war kleiner als das erste, allerdings ebenfalls eckig. Neugierig zupfte er an dem Geschenkpapier und entgegen kullerten ihm mehrere bunte Würfel mit Buchstaben darauf.

„ _Sarati_!“, rief er aus, stolz auf sich, die Zeichen erkannt zu haben.

Der Stolz auf seinen kleinen, schon jetzt hochbegabten Sohn schien auch aus Finwes Augen. „Damit du auch all das schreiben lernen kannst, was du schon so gut benennen kannst“, erklärte er. „Sieh mal, es sind sogar Bilder mit darauf, das hilft dir beim Lernen.“

Schon kullerte Feanáro die Würfel begeistert über den Boden und bestaunte die Bilder auf den Würfeln. Wie bunt sie waren! Er mochte es sehr sie zu befühlen und die Farben zu bestaunen, mit denen die Gravuren versehen waren. Sie mit seinen Fingern zu betasten und darüber zu fahren, fühlte sich gut an.

„Pack weiter aus, du hast noch andere tolle Geschenke“, erinnerte _atto_ ihn freundlich.

Feanáro begann auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu kauen, wie immer wenn er am liebsten alles zugleich machen würde und sich nicht entscheiden konnte, was Vorrang haben musste. Er entschied sich für das Auspacken der beiden letzten Geschenke.

Als erstes griff er zu einem recht kleinen Geschenk von undefinierbarer Form. Was das wohl sein mochte? Er runzelte die Stirn und drehte das Geschenk in seinen kleinen Händen hin und her. Kurz entschlossen riss er das Papier herunter und enthüllte einen kleinen, bunt bemalten Holzritter mitsamt Lanze, Schild und Pferd. Feanáros Augen und sein Mund bildeten je ein perfektes Rund. Dann fiel er seinem Vater quietschend um den Hals, denn er wusste, dass _atto_ das Spielzeug für ihn angefertigt hatte. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er an einem Stück Holz geschnitzt hatte, dessen Form dort allerdings noch gar nicht wie der fertige Ritter ausgesehen hatte. Dennoch erkannte er das Holz wieder.

„Danke, danke, danke!“, rief er überschwänglich aus und gab _atto_ einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Finwe lachte und tätschelte ihm den Rücken. „Jetzt kannst du mit deinen Bausteinen nicht nur Burgen bauen, sondern hast auch noch einen Ritter, der sie für dich bewacht!“, stellte er enthusiastisch fest.

Feanáro drückte den Holzritter fest an seine Brust und fühlte sich stark. Schon immer hatte er die Ritter seines Vaters in ihren schimmernden Brustpanzern und auf ihren stolzen Rössern bewundert. Wenn er groß war, wollte er auch ein Ritter werden! Dann sah er auch so toll aus! Jetzt konnte er sich zumindest im Spiel vorstellen, wie es sein musste, solch ein Ritter zu sein, was immerhin auch etwas ganz Tolles und Abenteuerliches war.

Nun galt es, auch das letzte Geschenk zu öffnen. Es war ein wenig kleiner als der Ritter und von runder Form. Vorsichtig nahm Feanáro es in die Hände und war erstaunt, wie schwer es war; es sah gar nicht so schwer aus. Er entfernte das Papier und enthüllte einen in einem eigenartigen Licht leuchtenden Ball. Seine Augen wurden erneut groß.

„Laurelin und Telperion!“, stellte er fasziniert fest. Seine Augen waren wie gebannt von dem Ball, er konnte den Blick einfach nicht davon lassen. Das Licht schimmerte golden und schien direkt aus dem Ball zu kommen. Es war angenehm warm und sanft und gab ihm ein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch.

Finwe lächelte weich. „Es soll wie das Licht Laurelins aussehen“, sagte er. „Scheint ja gelungen zu sein.“

„Ist toll!“, rief Feanáro begeistert aus und barg den Ball sicher in seinen Händen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie der Ball hergestellt worden war, aber er nahm sich vor, dass er eines Tages auch so etwas Schönes bauen würde. Auch wenn er vorerst noch lieber Fantasieburgen aus Bauklötzchen baute und in ihnen mit Holzittern und Holzpferden spielte.

Finwe, der bis jetzt auf Augenhöhe vor seinem Sohn gekniet hatte, erhob sich mit einem Klatschen auf seine Oberschenkel. „So, mein Großer, jetzt wollen wir deine Geburtstagstorte essen. Papa hat sich immerhin sehr viel Mühe damit gemacht!“

„Au ja!“ Süßes war ohnehin immer am besten, befand der Junge. Begeistert rannte er an die Seite seines Vaters und konnte kaum abwarten, bis dieser zwei Stück Kuchen herausgeschnitten und auf zwei Teller gelegt hatte. Finwe setzte sich mit den Tellern in den Händen in einen der bequemen Sessel der Sitzgruppe und bedeutete Feanáro sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzten. Der kleine Elbling hüpfte auf Finwes Beine, während dieser einen der beiden Teller auf der Lehne des Sessels abstellte, zu einer der beiden Gabeln griff und damit eine kleine mundgerechte Portion von einem der Kuchenstücke abbrach.

„Und jetzt den Mund weit auf … ahhhhh … genau.“ Die Gabel landete mitsamt Kuchen im sperrangelweit aufgerissenen Mund Feanáros. Der Junge klappte den Mund zu und mampfte genüsslich.

„Jam jam“, machte er. „Lecker!“

„Na, das freut mich!“, stellte _atto_ fest und brach noch ein Stücken ab. „Und noch einmal die Luke gaaaaanz weit auf, kleines Schlemmermaul.“

Feanáro sperrte seinen Mund erneut auf und ließ sich das nächste Kuchenstück hinein schieben.

„ _Atto_ , was Schlemmermaul?“, nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und versprühte Kuchenkrümel auf seinem Vater.

„Erst auskauen!“, mahnte _atto_.

Feanáro kaute eilig aus, schluckte den Kuchen herunter und fragte dann erneut: „Was Schlemmermaul?“

„Was _ist_ ein Schlemmermaul, musst du sagen.“ _Atto_ zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ein Schlemmermaul ist jemand wie du, der ganz gerne nascht und nie genug bekommen kann von Süßigkeiten.“

„Ich gern Schlemmermaul!“, rief Feanáro aus, um jedoch sogleich von seinem Vater korrigiert zu werden: „Ich _bin_ gern _ein_ Schlemmermaul!“

 _Atto_ gab ihm einen Stups auf die Nase. „Iss nur viel, dann wirst du groß und stark“, sagte er. „Nur nicht so viel Süßes, das ist, wenn du zu viel isst, nicht gesund. Davon bekommst du Bauchweh.“

„Aber ist lecker!“, protestierte Feanáro.

„Natürlich“, bestätigte _atto_. „Nur eben nicht, wenn du zu viel davon isst.“

Feanáro dachte schweigend darüber nach, während _atto_ ihn mit noch weiteren Kuchenstücken fütterte. Schließlich fiel ihm etwas anderes ein: „Wo ist _amme_?“, verlangte er in drängendem Ton zu wissen.

 _Atto_ wurde still, seine Fröhlichkeit, die er bis jetzt auf dem Gesicht getragen hatte, trübte sich. „ _Amme_ ist müde, Feanáro, das weißt du“, sagte er in ernstem Tonfall. „Sie muss viel schlafen. Aber sie kommt nachher vorbei, versprochen.“

Feanáro schmiegte sich an _atto_ und ließ sich von ihm fest umarmen und an die starke Brust drücken. Der Herzschlag seines Vaters und seine wohlige Wärme beruhigten ihn, auch wenn sie nicht darüber hinweg trösteten, dass er _amme_ sehen wollte. Er sah sie doch so selten! Dabei war _amme_ ihm doch genauso lieb und wichtig wie _atto_. Wusste sie das denn nicht?

„ _Amme_ mich nicht liebhat?“, fragte er ängstlich.

„Was? Doch, natürlich!“, rief _atto_ erschrocken aus. „Natürlich hat sie dich lieb, genau wie ich. Sag so etwas nie wieder, Curufinwe!“

Wenn _atto_ ihn Curufinwe nannte und das auch noch in diesem strengen Ton, dann war es ihm wirklich ernst. Feanáro machte sich so klein, wie es nur ging, und wollte sich am liebsten unter den Armen seines Vaters verstecken. Er schniefte.

„ _Amme_ sehen?“, fragte er kleinlaut.

 _Atto_ strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. „Natürlich kannst du das. Oh, da fällt mir etwas ein! Beinahe hätte ich doch das Wichtigste vergessen, mein kleiner Spatz. Mach keine Dummheiten, Papa ist gleich wieder da.“

Finwe hob seinen kleinen Sohn hoch, stand auf und setzte Feanáro wieder in den Sessel. Der Junge sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Was er wohl vorhatte? _Atto_ machte Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen, was Feanáro mit einem ungemeinen Unwohlsein erfüllte. Wieder kuschelte er sich so tief wie möglich in den Sessel, um noch etwas von der väterlichen Wärme und seinem Geruch zu erhaschen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und stellte sich vor, dass _atto_ nicht gegangen sei. Das allein sein machte ihm solche Angst!

Doch er musste nicht lange allein sein, bald schon kam _atto_ wieder. Dieses Mal trug er einen kleinen roten Karton in seinen Händen, der mit einer grünen Schleife verschlossen war. Als Feanáro _atto_ eintreten hörte, hob er sogleich begeistert den Kopf und riss nun, als er das fünfte Geschenk sah, die Augen weit auf. Was da wohl drin sein mochte? Ob es besser war als die Würfel und Bausteine und der Ritter und der wunderschön leuchtende Ball?

 _Atto_ kniete sich vor den Sessel und präsentierte den Karton. „Das hier hat Mama für dich gemacht“, sagte er. „Für dich ganz allein. Und weißt du was? Damit die Vorfreude, was das wohl sein kann, noch größer ist, beschäftigst du dich erst einmal brav ein wenig selbst, bevor es ins Bett geht, denn es ist schon spät. Außerdem hat Papa noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen.“

Feanáro zog einen Schmollmund und setzte die finsterste Miene auf, zu der er fähig war. Aber er fügte sich. Würde er protestieren, würde er wohl nur noch länger warten müssen. Also streckte er seine Arme nach _atto_ aus, damit dieser ihn hochheben und auf sein Zimmer bringen konnte.

Finwe hob ihn hoch und nahm gleichzeitig das letzte Geschenk mit. Feanáro schlang ihm seine Ärmchen um den Hals und ließ sich von ihm durch das große Familienanwesen tragen. _Atto_ sagte, dass sie normalerweise in einer großen Stadt in einem noch viel größeren Haus lebten, das er Palast nannte. Aber er sagte auch, dass er nicht wollte, dass Feanáro schon all den Trubel der Stadt erlebte, weil er noch so klein war, aber das verstand Feanáro nicht wirklich. Er war doch schon so groß und hier war doch auch viel los! Hier waren noch eine Menge andere Elben, die _amme_ mit dem Abwasch und dem Putzen und der Wäsche und all solchen Sachen halfen, und auch _atto_ hatte immer Elben, die ihm halfen. Selbst Feanáro spielte manchmal mit seinem Kindermädchen, das allein dazu da war, um sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen.

Feanáros Zimmer befand sich im ersten Stock, dort, wo meist nicht ganz so viel los war. Damit er in Ruhe schlafen konnte, sagte _atto_. Das war richtig von ihm, befand der Junge, dass er sich immer um ihn sorgte. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn auf eine Idee.

„Ich helfen?“, wollte er daher unvermittelt wissen.

„Wobei denn?“, wollte atto wissen.

„Du musst was machen …“, erinnerte Feanáro ihn. Außerdem wollte er noch nicht ins Bett und schlafen, auch wenn er schon ein Gähnen unterdrücken musste. Aber das würde er ja niemals zugeben!

„Das ist lieb gemeint“, sagte atto. „Aber ich schaff das schon. Und sieh mal, du bist schon ganz müde.“ Er lächelte verschmitzt und Feanáro senkte verlegen und ertappt den Blick.

Mittlerweile waren sie vor Feanáros Zimmer angelangt und _atto_ öffnete ein wenig umständlich die Tür. Ein warmes, gedämpftes Licht, das durch die orangefarbenen Vorhänge herein fiel, erfüllte das Zimmer. Sogleich fühlte sich Feanáro noch ein ganzes Stück behaglicher als ohnehin schon in den starken Armen seines Vaters und er lächelte versonnen. Bunte Spielteppiche bedeckten den Boden und überall lagen seine Spielsachen und Bilderbücher herum. Unter dem Fenster stand sein flauschig weiches Gitterbett und ein Teil des Zimmers war als Krabbelecke eingegittert, in der er spielen konnte, wenn kein Erwachsener in der Nähe war, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Aber die mochte er nicht sonderlich, hieß das doch, dass er allein war, egal wie kurz das auch sein mochte.

Dummerweise hielt _atto_ genau auf die Krabbelecke zu. Feanáro quängelte leise, erduldete es aber, dass sein Vater ihn in das Laufgitter setzte. Das letzte Geschenk stellte er nahebei auf einen niedrigen Schrank.

„Ich bringe dir noch deine anderen Geschenke, dann muss ich dich für eine kleine Weile allein lassen, mein Spatz.“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Ach, Feanáro, schau mich doch nicht so böse an. Ist doch nicht für lange. Vielleicht finde ich ja auch Vanirilya – auch wenn sie heute eigentlich keinen Dienst hat …“ Vanirilya war das Kindermädchen.

„Versprochen?“

„Versprochen“, versicherte Finwe.

Feanáro setzte sich auf den Hosenboden und sah seinem Vater betrübt nach, wie dieser aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er war allein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amme - Mutter, Mama; Koseform; Quenya  
> atto - Vater, Papa; Koseform; Quenya  
> Vanirilya - Schöner Glanz; Quenya
> 
> Betagelesen von Quoth, vielen Dank!  
> Playlist Among the Sleep
> 
> Anmerkung: Feanor wurde im Jahr der Bäume 1169 geboren, ergo spielt diese Geschichte im Jahr der Bäume 1170. Ihm gemäß des Alterungsprozesses der Eldar hier noch als Kleinkind darzustellen, ist problematisch, besonders, wenn man bedenkt, dass die Jahre der Bäume noch in den Jahren der Valar gemessen wurden, da Sonne und Mond noch nicht existierten, und ein solches Jahr schlappe 9.582 Sonnenjahre beinhaltet. Das war mir bewusst, dennoch wollte ich gemäß des Spiels die Geburtstagsszene beibehalten. Vielleicht hatten die Eldar ja schon zu der Zeit eine eigene Zeitrechnung, die nur nirgends erwähnt wurde.
> 
> An Interpretationen des ganzen bin ich sehr interessiert!


	2. Erkundungsgänge

Schniefend setzte sich Feanáro auf den Hosenboden. Er fühlte sich so abgeschoben, als wolle _atto_ sich nicht mit ihm beschäftigen. Aber er war doch sein Sohn! Gab es wirklich wichtigere Dinge als Feanáro?

Er krabbelte zu einem der Kissen und rollte sich darauf zusammen, machte sich so klein, wie es nur ging. Das Kissen war groß und weich und er sank tief darin ein. Es fühlte sich gut an, behütet und beschützt und tröstete ihn ein wenig.

Der Tag war schon weiter fortgeschritten und die nachmittägliche Stille war in das Haus eingekehrt. Die Dienerschaft ruhte sich wohl von ihrem Tagwerk aus, auch _amme_ schlief bestimmt, wie sie es so oft tat, und _atto_ arbeitete sicher wieder einmal. Allgemein war _atto_ sehr viel beschäftigt. Manchmal hatte Feanáro das Gefühl, als würden seine Eltern keine Zeit für ihn haben _wollen_.

Er linste unter seinem Arm in seinem Zimmer umher. Das Geschenk stand noch immer da, wo _atto_ es hingestellt hatte. Was es wohl war? Und hatte sich der Deckel nicht soeben bewegt? Feanáro war sich nicht sicher, aber seine Neugierde war geweckt.

Vielleicht war er nicht so groß wie _atto_ und _amme_ , aber er besaß doch schon eine ansehnliche Größe, befand er. Und wenn er sein schlaues Köpfchen bemühte, dann würde er auch sicher einen Weg aus dem Laufgitter finden, so schwer konnte das nicht sein. Das Spielhaus stand doch so günstig, wenn er die Kissen dann noch richtig hinschob und vielleicht noch den Hocker … Ja, das konnte gehen!

Er stand auf und machte sich an die Arbeit. Das mit dem Laufen war noch immer so eine Sache. Er konnte es gut, aber er musste sich doch sehr darauf konzentrieren. Allgemein kam er schneller voran, wenn er kurzerhand krabbelte, aber dann kam er nicht überall heran.

Mit ein wenig Mühe hatte er den Hocker und die Kissen so drapiert, dass er auf das Dach seines Spielhauses klettern konnte. Von dort aus konnte er den Rand des Laufgitters fassen.  Mit seitlich eingeklemmter Zunge streckte er seine Arme aus, packte so fest zu, wie er konnte, und zog sich am Rand des Laufgitters empor. Dann schwang er die Beine über den Rand und ließ sich herabfallen. Nur gut, dass sein blauer Strampler mit den gelben Sternen darauf weit genug war, dass er solche Kletterpartien mit ihm unternehmen konnte. Zumindest war er nun draußen und das war die Hauptsache!

Stolz blickte er sich um. _Atto_ würde staunen, wenn er ihn fand!

Etwas höchst Bemerkenswertes stach ihm bei dieser Inspektion ins Auge. Der Deckel des Päckchens war eindeutig bewegt worden. Schon vorhin, als er ihn sich bewegen zu sehen glaubte, hatte er kurzzeitig so etwas wie Augen aufblitzen sehen. Seine Neugierde war jedenfalls geweckt.

Da Krabbeln nun einmal schneller war als gehen, lies er sich auf alle Viere nieder und zog los in Richtung des Schrankes. Es würde nicht leicht werden dort hinauf zu klettern, aber er hatte so etwas schon öfter gemacht, besaß also durchaus eine gewisse Übung darin.

Der Schrank besaß mehrere Schubladen, in denen Kleidung von ihm verstaut war. Mit einem Schnaufen richtete der Junge sich wieder auf und machte sich daran die Schubladen aufzuziehen. Die Unterste zog er so weit heraus, wie es nur ging. Die anderen beiden ließ er versetzt immer etwas weiter drinnen, so dass er sich eine Art Treppe schuf. Mit ein wenig strampeln und ziehen gelang es ihm sich bis nach oben vorzuarbeiten. Eine Lampe mit Sternen auf dem Schirm und ein rosa Plüschpferd mit großen Augen und einem breiten Lächeln auf dem felligen Gesicht standen hier sowie der Geschenkkarton.

Vorsichtig balancierend und ein wenig wankend näherte sich Feanáro dem Geschenk und hob den Deckel an. Der Karton war leer. Enttäuscht setzte er sich auf den Hosenboden. Hatte _amme_ ihm Luft schenken wollen? Er verstand es nicht.

Da hörte er ein Rascheln hinter sich. Erstaunt blickte er sich um und sah gerade noch eine huschende Bewegung im Augenwinkel, bevor sie hinter einem weiteren Schrank mit Spielsachen verschwand. Neugierig sah er in die Richtung und sperrte den Mund auf.

„He, du da“, hörte er eine Stimme sagen, und sie schien genau hinter dem Schrank hervor zu kommen, hinter den er die Bewegung huschen gesehen hatte. „Magst du Verstecken spielen?“

„Hmmhmm!“ Feanáro nickte eifrig.

„Sehr schön!“, sagte die Stimme, eine dunkle, warme Stimme, die ihn auf angenehme Weise an die seines Vaters erinnerte. Er hatte sofort Vertrauen gefasst. „Dann musst du mich jetzt suchen!“

Nichts leichter als das! Feanáro streckte die Beine über den Rand des Schrankes und kletterte wieder zu Boden. Dann krabbelte er zielstrebig auf den anderen Schrank zu.

„Sehr gut!“, sagte die Stimme. „Du hast mich aber schnell gefunden.“ Sein neuer Spielgefährte kam nun hinter dem Schrank hervor. Es war ein brauner Plüschbär mit großen Knopfaugen und einem bunten Flicken auf seinem Arm. Fröhlich kam er auf seinen kurzen Beinen auf Feanáro zu.

„Hallo, ich bin Bär“, stellte er sich vor. „Wollen wir Freunde sein?“

„Ja!“, bestätigte der Junge. Er mochte den Bären sofort. „Ich Feanáro. Hat _amme_ dich mir geschenkt?“

„Ja, das hat sie.“ Bär kam zu Feanáro und streckte seine kleinen Arme nach ihm aus. Der Junge hob ihn, tätschelte seinen Kopf und drückte ihn fest an sich. Es war toll einen neuen Spielgefährten zu haben! Bär war bestimmt ganz nett und konnte mit Sicherheit toll mit ihm spielen, da war sich Feanáro sicher. Er quietsche vor Vergnügen.

Als er Bär wieder zu Boden gesetzt hatte, blickte dieser sich in seinem Zimmer um. „Was willst du denn spielen?“, fragte er. „Aber vielleicht willst du mir erst einmal dein Zimmer zeigen. Hübsch hast du es hier, dein eigenes kleines Reich!“

Feanáro strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Bär verstand ihn, er würde ihn bestimmt nicht verlassen! Enthusiastisch blickte er sich in seinem Zimmer um. Was konnte er seinem neuen Freund als erstes zeigen? Es gab so vieles, was er ihm zeigen wollte! Da Bär wohl seine Unentschlossenheit bemerkt hatte, übernahm er nun die Führung und stapfte los. Feanáro krabbelte ihm hinterher.

„Oh, was ist das?“, rief Bär aus und zeigte auf eine grüne Plüschraupe mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Raupe!“, erklärte der kleine Junge voller Stolz und drückte auf das Kuscheltier, welches daraufhin einen quietschenden Ton von sich gab. Er lachte, denn er mochte das, wie er generell alles mochte, was Krach machte und Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Da zog allerdings schon etwas Anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, ein Buch mit einer Bildergeschichte, die er sehr mochte. Er streckte es Bär entgegen, welcher es entgegen nahm und interessiert musterte und durchblätterte.

„Eine schöne Geschichte ist das“, stellte er fest. „Der Junge in der Geschichte ist sehr lieb zu dem kleinen Vogel.“ Er las daraus vor: „‚Pieps hatte sich böse am Flügel verletzt und konnte nun nicht mehr fliegen. Er war sehr traurig deswegen. Die anderen Vögel waren alle schon weitergeflogen, und auch kein anderes Tier des Waldes konnte oder wollte ihm helfen.‘“

„Aber der Junge hat!“, verkündete Feanáro. „Er hat Pieps gefunden und gesund gemacht. _Atto_ sagt, dass das ganz lieb war.“

„Da hat dein Papa auch Recht, Kleiner Finwe“, sagte Bär. „Wenn andere deine Hilfe brauchen, bietest du sie ihnen an, dann werden sie dir sicher auch eines Tages helfen.“

Feanáro brauchte ein wenig, um den Zusammenhang zu verstehen. „Sagen sie damit danke?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ja!“

Nun nickte er eifrig, jetzt hatte er verstanden. Dann fiel ihm jedoch etwas ein, das er Bär unbedingt zeigen musste. Zielstrebig krabbelte er auf eines der Regale zu und wies auf seine Rittersammlung. Er mochte sie sehr und bald würde noch ein Ritter hinzukommen. Jeder hatte einen Namen, nach den echten Rittern seines _atto_. _Atto_ fand es erheiternd, wie Feanáro seine Spielzeugritter genannt hatte, die echten Vorbilder hatten es allerdings auch mit Humor aufgenommen. Und vielleicht waren sie ja sogar ein wenig geschmeichelt, überlegte Feanáro.

Bär folgte und besah sich ganz interessiert die Spielzeugsoldaten. Er nahm einen von ihnen in seine Pfote und drehte ihn hin und her. „Sehr schöne Ritter sind das, die du da hast. Sie haben bestimmt schon viele Monster erlegt!“

Wieder nickte Feanáro eifrig. „ _Atto_ hat auch Ritter“, sagte er. „Mit echten Pferden!“

Bär lächelte warm. „Eines Tages wirst du auch so groß und auch ein Held werden wie sie.“

„Ich bin schon groß!“, protestierte Feanáro und setzte sich trotzig auf sein Hinterteil.

„Noch größer als jetzt schon!“, korrigierte Bär. „Da bin ich mir sicher.“

Feanáro lächelte breit. Er nahm sich ebenfalls einen Ritter und ließ ihn über den Boden reiten auf der Jagd nach imaginären Monstern. Er liebte die Abenteuergeschichten, die ihm _atto_ manchmal über Orome erzählte, und manchmal stellte er sich vor, wie er zusammen mit Orome und Nahar, seinem Pferd, in die Hinnenlande ritt und böse Monster jagte. Das war bestimmt spannend!

„Du magst Abenteuer, oder?“, schloss Bär, als habe er die Gedanken des Jungen mitverfolgen können.

„Hmmhmm.“ Er nickte. „Ganz dolle!“

„Sehr schön!“ Bär patsche seine weichen Pfoten zusammen. „Dann habe ich eine Idee. Aber dafür brauchen wir einen dunklen Platz. Ganz, ganz dunkel. Dann kann ich dir etwas zeigen, wenn du magst. Aber es muss wirklich dunkel sein, verstehst du?“

Feanáro verstand es nicht wirklich, aber sein neuer Freund würde schon Recht haben. Suchend blickte er sich um. Wo war es hier so dunkel, wie Bär sagte? Er mochte die Dunkelheit doch nicht, _atto_ und _amme_ wussten das, weshalb er ein so helles Zimmer hatte. Noch etwas ziellos krabbelte er los. Da er nicht so recht wusste, was er machen sollte und auch nicht wirklich einen dunklen Ort suchen wollte, versuchte er ein wenig Zeit zu schinden, indem er einen Ball nahm und ihn ein wenig herumschubste. Einmal stieß er ihn ein wenig zu derb an, woraufhin der Ball davon rollte und eine Gruppe von Kegeln umstieß. Scheppernd fielen sie um.

Bär lachte auf. „Sehr gut, du hast sie alle umgeworfen!“, rief er aus. „Aber komm, ich glaube, ich weiß, wo wir uns verstecken können.“

Er lief voran, und Feanáro, froh, dass sein Freund wieder die Führung übernommen hatte, krabbelte ihm hinterher. Bär hielt auf einen der großen Kleiderschränke zu, die im Zimmer standen. Hier befanden sich verschiedene Roben seines Vaters, die er nicht mehr bei sich hatte unterbringen können. Feanáro mochte das Innenleben dieses Schrankes nicht, die leeren Roben ängstigten ihn, wie sie da im dunklen Schrank hingen. Sie sahen aus wie Gespenster und manchmal des Nachts glaubte er auch zu sehen, wie sie aus dem Schrank hervor kamen und umher wehten. Sie waren bestimmt Gespenster!

Bär bemerkte sein Zögern, doch er hatte schon längst die Schranktür aufgezogen und winkte ihm, ihm zu folgen. „Nur zu, du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich bin ja da.“

Feanáro fasste sich ein Herz und folgte seinem weichen, kuscheligen Freund. Er war ja kein Angsthase! Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber er würde vor Bär doch nicht kneifen! Also betrat er zögernd den Schrank. Noch fiel Licht durch die Tür herein, so dass es nicht allzu dunkel war.

„Wir müssen es noch dunkler haben“, sagte Bär. Langsam zog er die Tür zu, das Licht wurde immer spärlicher. „Noch dunkler … noch mehr …“

Feanáro setzte sich auf den Boden und machte eine todunglückliche Miene.

„Keine Sorge“, tröstete Bär ihn wieder. Als er die Tür nahezu komplett zugezogen hatte, kam er zu dem kleinen Jungen und streckte ihm die Arme entgegen. „Jetzt heb mich hoch und drück mich ganz fest an dich. Du wirst schon sehen!“

Die Zuversicht in seiner Stimme ermutigte Feanáro wieder ein wenig. Er tat, was Bär von ihm erbeten hatte, und staunte.

Mit einem Male schien all seine Angst wie weggefegt. Er fühlte sich geborgen und sicher mit Bär in seinen Armen. Auch schien die Dunkelheit schon längst nicht mehr so finster wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Die Gespenster machten ihm noch immer Angst, aber jetzt war er sich sicher, dass er einen tapferen und starken Beschützer bei sich hatte.

Nun mit neuem Mut gestärkt machte er sich daran, das Innere des Schranks zu erkunden. Es war eine geradezu riesenhafte Höhle, in der zahlreiche der Gespenster von der Decke hingen. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten wagte sich Feanáro mit Bär in seinen Armen voran.

„Ob hier Monster sind?“, fragte Bär leise. Anscheinend war ihm auch nicht mehr ganz so wohl.

Feanáro folgte weiter langsam dem Gang durch die Schrankhöhle. Er schlängelte sich vorbei an diversen großen Pappkartons und weiteren der Gespenster. Irgendwo über ihm flackerte ein Licht und warf unstete Schatten. Es sah so aus, als würde er sich noch immer in seinem zu Hause befinden, die Wände hatten dieselbe Farbe und auch der Boden war derselbe. Doch die Tapete löse sich an manchen Stellen, hin und wieder bröckelte sogar der Putz ab.

„Das ist kein Ort für uns“, wisperte Bär. „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein!“

Orientierungslos stolperte der kleine Elbling durch das Dunkel. Allein Bär half ihm gegen die Angst, die immer stärker in ihm hochkam. Wo war er hier? War das wirklich noch der Schrank? Wo kam er her? Wo war der Ausgang? Hatte er sich verirrt?

Zu seiner Erleichterung kam er recht bald wieder zur Tür, doch noch im selben Moment hörte er ein stampfendes Geräusch vor den Schranktüren. Etwas polterte, das Geräusch kam näher.

Bär keuchte. „Hörst du das?“, fragte er.

Als Antwort drückte Feanáro ihn noch fester an sich.

Näher und näher kam das Stampfen, und zu allem Unglück hielt es genau vor der Schranktür. Einen Moment war Stille, dann bewegte sich die Tür. Licht fiel herein und zunächst war der Junge davon geblendet. Doch dann erkannte er zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung _atto_.

„Hier bist du, kleiner Spatz!“, sagte _atto_ , während er sich vor den Schrank kniete. „Du hast im Schrank gespielt, dabei brauchst du dich doch nicht vor Papa zu verstecken! Oh, und ich sehe, du hast mit deinem neuen Freund gespielt.“

Bittend streckte er eine Hand aus, und Feanáro reichte ihm Bär. _Atto_ schüttelte ihm die Pfote zur Begrüßung. „Hallo, Herr Bär!“, sagte er. „Schön Euch kennen zu lernen.“

Er schmunzelte und reichte das Kuscheltier wieder zurück. „Und jetzt komm her zu Papa, mein kleiner Spatz. Zeit zum Schlafen.“

Feanáro ließ sich von _atto_ hochheben und auf den Arm nehmen. Während sein Vater ihn zu seinem Bett trug ,konnte er einen Blick auf den geöffneten Schrank werfen. Er war leer. Da legte _atto_ ihn auch schon in sein Kinderbett und zog die Spieluhr auf, die auf dem Beistelltisch stand. Eine liebliche Glockenmelodie ertönte, bei der Feanáro sogleich die Augen zufielen. _Atto_ lehnte sich noch für eine kleine Weile an das Gitter des Kinderbettchens und sah zu seinem Sohn herab.

„Wenn du jetzt schnell schläfst, dann kannst du morgen ganz lange mit deinem neuen Freund spielen“, sagte er.

Feanáro drückte Bär fest an sich und blinzelte müde. _Atto_ begann eine leise Melodie zu summen, wie immer, damit Feanáro besser einschlafen konnte. Und bald war der Junge friedlich in das Reich der Träume entglitten, Bär fest an seine Brust gedrückt.


	3. Traumgespenster

Die Nacht brachte viele Schrecken mit sich, manche groß, manche klein und manche erschienen größer, als sie waren. Doch was davon war Wirklichkeit, was Traum? Wo trogen die Sinne, wo sprachen sie Wahrheit? Denn nach dieser Nacht konnte sich der kleine Feanáro, Sohn Finwes, all dieser Dinge nicht mehr sicher sein.

Mitten in der Nacht, zur dunkelsten Stunde, wachte er auf. Blinzelnd sah er sich im Dunkel seines Zimmers um. Irgendetwas war hier, eine unsichtbare Präsenz, die ihm kalte Schauer den Rücken hinab sandten.

Da bemerkte er, wie etwas Bär wegzog, langsam, als wolle es nicht bemerkt werden. Es wurde auch beinahe nicht bemerkt. Als Feanáro das nächste Mal in die Nacht hinein blinzelte, sah er, dass die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet worden war und Bär mit dem Fuß voran aus dem Zimmer gezogen wurde.

Dann geschah alles auf einmal. Ein Rucken ging durch sein Bett, es wurde mit Macht umgestoßen und er wurde hinaus geschleudert. Schmerzhaft landete er auf dem Boden und schrie vor Schreck auf. Was passierte hier nur? Was passierte mit ihm und Bär?

Große Angst bemächtigte sich seiner. Er musste Bär um jeden Preis finden! Bär würde sicher wissen, was zu tun war.

Zögernd krabbelte er los. Es war so dunkel im Haus, und er mochte die Dunkelheit nicht. Böse Dinge lauerten in ihr, Dinge, die Bär entführt hatten und die ihm wehtun wollten, das spürte er.

Aus dem Nachbarzimmer, dem Waschzimmer, ertönten wehleidige Geräusche. Das musste Bär sein! Nun krabbelte Feanáro schneller, um seinem Freund zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Tatsächlich fand er Bär pitschnass an einer Wäscheleine hängend. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus, sein freundliches Gesicht hellte sich jedoch auf, als er Feanáro sah. Ein wenig umständlich bemühte er sich, von der Wäscheleine herunter zu kommen. Der Junge stellte sich darunter, um seinen Freund auffangen zu können. Schwerfällig ließ Bär sich fallen und landete sicher in Feanáros Armen. Der Junge drückte ihn ungeachtet der Nässe trostsuchend an sich. Gleich fühlte er sich besser.

„Etwas geht hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu!“, keuchte Bär. „Wir müssten deinen Papa finden, er weiß sicher, was zu tun ist. Schnell!“

Diese Worte halfen nicht gerade, um Feanáros Angst zu besänftigen, aber die Aussicht auf seinen Vater tröstete ihn ein wenig darüber hinweg. Er setzte Bär auf seinen Rücken und sein felliger Freund schlang die Arme um den Hals des Jungen, um sich festhalten zu können. Dann ließ der Elbling sich wieder auf alle Viere herab und krabbelte los.

Die Dunkelheit im Haus machte ihm zu schaffen, zumal es momentan noch finsterer als sonst war, da anscheinend ein Unwetter aufgezogen war. Er hörte den Regen leise gegen die Hauswand und die Fenster prasseln, in der Ferne grummelte der Donner. Das Schlafzimmer seines Vaters befand sich im Erdgeschoss, dort würde er also hin müssen.

Die Treppe wirkte wie ein gähnender Abgrund voller Finsternis, doch mit Bär an seiner Seite fasste er den Mut, sich vorsichtig die Stufen hinab zu wagen. Langsam, Stufe um Stufe, krabbelte er hinab, immer in Erwartung dessen, dass etwas Schlimmes passierte, was auch immer das sein mochte.

Doch ohne Zwischenfälle erreichte er den unteren Hausflur. Noch immer standen hier mehrere Umzugskisten, die nicht weggeräumt worden waren, dazwischen lag Spielzeug von ihm. Er mochte es, wenn er das ganze Haus zu seinem Spielplatz umfunktionieren konnte, auch wenn _atto_ das nicht immer so toll fand – vorzugsweise dann, wenn er wieder einmal auf einen Baustein getreten war.

Jetzt jedoch wirkte selbst sein Spielzeug bedrohlich, eingehüllt in die Schatten der Nacht. Nur zögernd krabbelte er den Flur entlang und auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Etwas war da, er spürte es. Der Eindruck wurde noch verstärkt durch das flackernde Licht, das, hervorgerufen von den Blitzen draußen, durch die nicht ganz dicht geschlossenen Fensterläden hereinfiel.

Aber Bär war ja bei ihm, sprach er sich selbst Mut zu. Es konnte nichts passieren! Bär war ihm genommen worden, aber er hatte ihn schnell wieder gefunden. Und ebenso schnell würde er auch _atto_ finden können, dessen war er sich sicher.

Als er wagemutig in das Wohnzimmer krabbelte, sah er im Augenwinkel eine schemenhafte Gestalt, doch als er genauer hinsah, war dieser verschwunden. Einbildung, nur Einbildung…

„Wir müssen sehr leise und vorsichtig sein“, wisperte Bär, bevor Feanáro weiter krabbelte.

Ein Klirren ertönte aus der Küche, als sei etwas herunter gefallen. Der Junge zuckte zusammen, sein Herz pochte wild. Als nun auch ein heller Blitz aufzuckte und gleich darauf lauter Donnerschlag ertönte, schrie er vor Schreck auf. Er stand schnell auf und drückte Bär fest an sich. Allmählich beruhigte er sich wieder und fand den Mut, die Küche zu betreten. Obst lag am Boden sowie die Scherben einer Schale, in der das Obst gelegen hatte. Wer die Schale wohl heruntergeworfen hatte?

Langsam suchte sich der Junge seinen Weg durch die Küche. Die Schränke und Stühle ragten hoch um ihn herum auf und ließen in ihm das Gefühl aufkommen, klein und schwach zu sein. Er drückte Bär fester.

Die Küche war ein Durchgangszimmer, eine zweite Tür führte wieder zum Hausflur. Die Tür war geschlossen, und die Klinken zu weit oben angebracht, als dass Feanáro sie ohne weiteres erreichen konnte. Warum mussten Erwachsene auch alles so groß bauen?!

Er blickte sich um. Es musste doch irgendetwas geben, womit er sich Abhilfe verschaffen konnte! Da machte er den Hocker aus. Das konnte gehen.

Mit einiger Mühe machte er sich daran, den Hocker zu nehmen und vor die Tür zu schieben. Die anderen Stühle waren alle zu groß und zu schwer, als dass er sie so verschieben, geschweige denn aus eigener Kraft auf ihre Sitzfläche klettern konnte.

Mit dem Hocker klappte es jedoch. Mit einigem Kraftaufwand konnte er ihn erklimmen und erreichte nun die Klinke. Er drückte sie herunter und stieß die Tür auf. Doch schon im nächsten Moment erlebte er eine neuerliche Schrecksekunde. Eine große, dunkle Gestalt tauchte direkt vor ihm auf und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Es brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er bemerkte, dass die Gestalt sich nicht bewegte und von ihr keine Gefahr ausging.

Erleichtert atmete er auf und kletterte auf der anderen Seite des Hockers wieder hinab. In einem der Zimmer der unteren Etage lag das Schlafzimmer seines Vaters, und er wusste auch in etwa wo. Und er wusste, dass der Weg dorthin lang war…

Dennoch wagte er es, es gab kein Zurück. _Atto_ musste wissen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, damit er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte! _Atto_ war groß und stark, er konnte etwas dagegen unternehmen, ganz bestimmt!

Es gab zwei Türen zum Schlafzimmer. Eine lag direkt gegenüber der Küchentür, doch diese war mit irgendwelchem Gerümpel zugestellt. Die andere befand sich im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Feanáro war selten dort, weil ihn die Enge und die hohen Möbel ängstigten, doch da er das Gerümpel nicht zur Seite räumen konnte, blieb ihm wohl kein anderer Weg als dieser. Er fasste sich ein Herz und krabbelte los.

Wieder ein Blitz und ein dröhnender Donnerschlag. Es klang, als würde ein Riese auf das Haus einschlagen und es in Trümmer legen wollen. Der Junge duckte sich dicht an den Boden, um nicht von unliebsamen Augen gesehen zu werden. Er musste sich beeilen!

Das Arbeitszimmer lag am Ende des Flurs, der Weg führte vorbei an weiteren Möbeln und Kisten. So viele Kisten! Und hin und weiter ein Spielzeug, ein Kuscheltier, ein Ball. Als würden sie ihn beobachten…

Hastig krabbelte er in das Arbeitszimmer und richtete sich auf. Bär fest an sich gedrückt wankte er vorwärts und blickte sich mit großen, angstgeweiteten Augen um. Riesenhaft ragten die Aktenschränke um ihn herum auf, es schien ihm, als würden sie näher rücken und ihn bedrängen wollen.

„Nur zu“, wisperte Bär. „Wir sind bald da. Dort vorn ist es schon.“

In der Tat hatten sie alsbald ihr Ziel erreicht. Eine Art kleine Kammer führte in einen hinteren Teil des Arbeitszimmers, hier lag die Durchgangstür zum Schlafzimmer. Sie war geschlossen, doch durch die Lamellen konnte Feanáro schon die schlafende Gestalt seines Vaters unter seiner Bettdecke ausmachen. Wie aber zu ihm kommen?

„Da, der Schreibtisch“, wies Bär ihn auf das Möbelstück hinter ihm hin. „Er scheint groß genug zu sein.“

Feanáro wandte sich um und sah hoch. Groß genug mochte der Schreibtisch sein, aber wie sollte er dort hoch kommen? Vielleicht mithilfe der Schubladen, überlegte er, so wie in seinem Zimmer.

Mit verzogenem Gesicht zog er die unterste Schublade bis zum Anschlag heraus, dann ein Stück versetzt die darüber liegende. Schon das genügte ihm. Er kletterte auf die Schubladen und von dort aus konnte er die Tischplatte erreichen. Nun konnte er das mittlere Schubfach direkt unter der Platte öffnen und schubste es ebenfalls mit einiger Mühe heraus, bis es sich nicht weiter herausziehen ließ.

 _Atto_ würde sicher nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn er nachts allein durch das Haus lief, aber er würde es verstehen, wenn er den Grund kannte, dessen war sich Feanáro sicher. _Atto_ verstand alles!

Vorsichtig balancierte er auf der offenen Schublade, bis er die Türklinke erreichen konnte. Er drückte sie herunter und stieß die Tür auf. Dann kletterte er wieder zu Boden. Was für eine Aufregung! Aber bald hatte er es geschafft, bald… Dort lag schon _atto_.

Bär noch immer fest in den Armen lief er um das große Bett herum. Es war so _groß_! So viel größer als sein eigenes, nahezu riesenhaft. Wie konnte jemand nur so groß werden? Verunsichert sah er zu dem Bett auf. Würde _atto_ ihm böse sein? Würde er schimpfen, wenn er ihn weckte? Aber bei _atto_ war er sicher, das wusste Feanáro. Besser ein Donnerwetter, schlimmer als das, was über dem Haus hing, als weiter diese Angst!

Bär setzte sich wieder auf Feanáros Rücken und hielt sich mit seinem Ärmchen an Feanáro fest. So konnte der Junge mit freien Armen und Händen auf die Matratze klettern. Es war schwer, weil sie so hoch war und er nichts fand, mit dem er näher an die Matratze kam, aber er schaffte es. Ein wenig schnaufend stand er nun auf dem Bett und ging zu der Decke, unter der _atto_ schlief.

Doch etwas ließ ihn zögern. Etwas ließ ihn die Decke weitaus weniger enthusiastischer wegziehen als eigentlich gewollt. Und es war nicht die Angst vor einem Donnerwetter. Es war mehr ein Gefühl, ein Ziehen in der Magengegend, das ihm sagte, dass doch etwas nicht stimmte.

Langsam zog er die Decke weg – und erstarrte. _Atto_ war nicht da! Die Decke war leer!

Just in diesem Moment begann auch noch zum allem Schreck die Türklinke der anderen Tür wild zu wackeln. Er schrie auf und schneller als der Wind war er unter dem Bett verschwunden. Sein Herz pochte wild.

Plötzlich war Ruhe, und aus seinem Versteck heraus konnte er sehen, wie die Tür nun offen stand und der Weg in den Flur frei war. Vorsichtig und jederzeit bereit, wieder in sein Versteck zu flüchten, kam Feanáro unter dem Bett hervor und krabbelte zögernd auf die Tür zu. Irgendwo im Haus hörte er _atto_ sein Schlaflied summen, als wolle er ihn dorthin leiten, wo sein Sohn ihn finden konnte. Feanáro beschloss, dem Geräusch zu folgen. Auch wenn die sonderbaren Schleifspuren am Boden, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen waren und vom Schlafzimmer direkt in die Küche führten, nicht allzu vertrauenserweckend wirkten.

Er stand auf, drückte Bär wieder an sich und lief nun bedeutend vorsichtiger weiter. Zögernd lugte er um die Ecke in die Küche, doch nichts war zu sehen, nur ein Bild, das er vor einiger Zeit gemalt hatte. Es zeigte ihn und den schwarzen Mann.

Der schwarze Mann, eine Gestalt, die ihn schon lange verfolgte. War er es, der hinter ihm her war?

Na, wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann? Kleines Kind Feanáro? Ein Kind, klein und schwach und verängstigt von den Schrecken seiner Welt?

Ja, so war es wohl, und doch gab es kein Zurück mehr. In der Ferne sang noch immer _atto_ und leitete seinen Sohn zu sich. Feanáro erkannte, dass ihm beim besten Willen kein anderer Weg offen blieb als dieser. Er musste wieder zurück, durch die Küche und durch das Wohnzimmer. Und dann? Er wusste es nicht. Aber etwas sagte ihm, dass sein Abenteuer gerade erst begonnen hatte und all das hier erst der Anfang war.

Langsam ging er auf die Wohnzimmertür zu. Wieder erhellte ein Blitz die Wohnung, direkt gefolgt von einem Donnerschlag. Und dann sah er es – _ihn_!

Eine schwarze Gestalt, nun nicht mehr nur schemenhaft, sondern leibhaftig. Direkt vor ihm stand sie, schrecklich verkrümmt und einfach fürchterlich. Feanáro kniff die Augen zusammen, schrie auf und war wie gelähmt vor Angst. Sein ganzer kleiner Körper schlotterte und bebte unkontrolliert.

Mach, dass es weggeht! Mach, dass es weggeht! Mach, dass es weggeht!

Und dann war es weg, einfach so. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war das Wohnzimmer wieder so leer wie zuvor und all die Angst fiel von Feanáro ab. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah sich um. So wirklich traute er dem Frieden nicht. Doch da war noch immer das Lied seines Vaters, das unablässig nach ihm rief. Er wollte ihm folgen, er _musste_ es. Durch das Wohnzimmer musste er, vorsichtig, langsam, keine Aufmerksamkeit erregend. Noch immer standen hier die Geschenke, die er am diesem Tag bekommen hatte, doch selbst der leuchtenden Ball gab nun kein Licht mehr ab. Schwärze hatte ihn umhüllt.

Je weiter Feanáro kam, desto deutlicher hörte er das Lied seines Vaters. Er musste sich der Quelle des Liedes nähern. _Atto_ konnte nicht mehr fern sein!

Jedoch musste er rasch erkennen, dass das Geräusch aus der Abstellkammer zu kommen schien. Die Tür stand ein wenig offen und ein silbriges Licht schien daraus hervor. Wie sonderbar. Und doch hörte er das Lied seines Vaters aus genau dieser Richtung. Es konnte also kein Zweifel bestehen.

Zögernd und verwundert ging er voran und zog die Tür auf. Dort, wo noch heute Nachmittag die Treppe zum Keller gewesen war, befand sich nun ein silbern schimmernder, wabernder Spiegel. Oder war es etwas Anderes als ein Spiegel? War es ein Tor? Aber ein Tor wohin?

Die einzige Sicherheit, die er hatte, war die, dass sein Vater irgendwo hinter dem Spiegel zu finden sein musste. Er musste dort hindurch, wenn er _atto_ wieder haben wollte. Und das wollte er, koste es, was es wolle! Also ging er.

Komm, komm spielen, kleines Kind …


	4. Komm, komm spielen, kleines Kind

Der wabernde Spiegel war noch immer da, er war keine Illusion sondern Wirklichkeit. Feanáro zögerte, durch ihn hindurch zu gehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn _atto_ auf der anderen Seite erwartete; noch immer hörte er sein Lied. Doch dann fasste er sich ein Herz und ging hindurch.

Die Welt verlor ihre Farben, alles wurde grau. Vereinzelte Bauklötzchen schwebten umher, ein sanftes, weißes Leuchten abgebend. Das Lied wurde lauter und lauter, je weiter er die Stufen in den Keller hinabstieg.

„Sieh!“, sagte da mit einem Male Bär. „Dort vorne ist dein Papa. Nein, halt, deine Mama! Aber … mehr wie ein Wunsch.“

„Mama!“, rief Feanáro aus und lief zu der weiß leuchtenden, körperlosen Gestalt seiner Mutter. Nun bemerkte er auch, wie das Lied gewechselt hatte und nun von _amme_ gesungen wurde.

„Papa? Mama?“, fragte er unsicher, doch das Lied ertönte unbeirrt weiter. Es wirkte so beruhigend auf ihn wie immer, wenn es ihm zum Einschlafen vorgesungen wurde. Doch dieses Mal war ihm etwas… Unwirkliches beigegeben, etwas Fremdartiges, das sich nicht richtig anfühlte.

„Sieh mal, sie hält etwas in Händen“, wies Bär ihn darauf hin. „Eines deiner Geschenke!“

Es war in der Tat der wunderschön leuchtende Ball, den er von _atto_ bekommen hatte.

„Was für ein hübsches Geschenk!“, ertönte die Stimme seiner Mutter überall und nirgends. Sie klang wie aus großer Ferne und Nähe zugleich, unwirklich und körperlos wie das Gebilde vor ihm. „Da freut sich mein kleiner Spatz bestimmt sehr darüber!“

Feanáro wünschte, dass diese Szene tatsächlich stattgefunden hätte und nicht für immer ein frommer Wunsch bleiben würde.

„Nimm es“, riet Bär ihm. „Damit kommen wir der Lösung vielleicht näher.“

Feanáro kam dem nach, und tatsächlich zerstäubte mit einem Male die gesamte Szenerie. Die Welt nahm wieder Farbe an, auch wenn sie noch fast ebenso unwirklich war wie zuvor. Nun befand er sich in einem Kellerraum, noch immer ertönte das Lied. Rötliches Licht erfüllte den Raum, auch wenn nicht zu erkennen war, woher das Licht kaum. Der Raum selbst wirkte verfallen, trostlos und leer. Der Putz bröckelte an vielen Stellen von der Wand ab, darunter kam der nackte Backstein zum Vorschein.

Nur ein Rohr war zu sehen, welches in eine der Wände führte, gebogen und mit einer Öffnung, durch die ein Kind gut hindurch passte. Das Lied erklang daraus. Damit wusste Feanáro nun also, wie er weitergehen musste.

Zögernd trat er an den Rand des Rohres und lugte hinein. Es ging tief hinab in eine undurchdringliche Schwärze. Und doch gab es wohl nur diesen Weg. Bär klopfte ihm Mut machend auf die Schulter und Feanáro beschloss, es zu wagen. Vorsichtig kletterte er in das Rohr und trat an den Rand des Abgrundes. Dann sprang er hinab, auch wenn ein mulmiges Gefühl ihn beschlich. Niemand sprang gern in einen scheinbar bodenlosen Abgrund, von dem er nicht wusste, wohin er ihn führte.

Er fiel lange, doch irgendwann machte das Rohr einen sanften Bogen und spie ihn nur kurz darauf aus. Er landete etwas unsanft auf dem Hosenboden und schnaufte. Bär sprang von seinem Rücken und trippelte ein wenig von ihrem Landungsort weg.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt. Als Feanáro nickte, sah Bär sich um. „Ui, was ist das nur für ein Ort? Sieh dir das einmal an!“

Feanáro tat es ihm gleich und besah sich seine Umgebung genauer. Er befand sich in einer felsigen, ungastlichen Gegend. Ein rötliches Licht lag über allem oder vielleicht war auch der staubige Fels selbst so rot. Der Fels, auf dem er sich befand, schien nicht allzu groß zu sein und schwebte in einem scheinbaren           Nichts. In der schwarzen Ferne konnte er noch einige weitere Brocken ausmachen, doch ansonsten war alles um ihn herum leer. Nur ein paar seiner Bauklötzchen sah er hier. Da er mit der ganzen Situation vollkommen überfordert war, begann er mit ihnen zu spielen und schubste sie ein wenig umher.

Bär war fixer mit seinen Gedanken als sein Freund. Schon hatte er sich daran gemacht die Gegend zu erkunden. „Sieh mal!“, sagte er und deutete mit der Pfote voran. „Dort hinten ist ein Spielhaus. Wir sollten uns das näher ansehen.“

Feanáro kam näher und sah in die gewiesene Richtung. Tatsächlich konnte er dort ein kleines, etwas windschiefes Haus ausmachen. Es wirkte wie jenes, das _atto_ ihm im Garten gebaut hatte. Zwei Holzlatten führten über den Abgrund und verbanden die beiden schwebenden Felsbrocken miteinander. Feanáro stand auf und hob Bär hoch, tätschelte ihm noch einmal den Kopf, bevor er ihn sich wieder auf den Rücken setzte. Dann ging er langsam los.

Einige Rohre versperrten den Weg, doch er konnte unter ihnen hindurch krabbeln. Ansonsten kam er rasch zu dem Haus. Es war tatsächlich seinem eigenen Spielhaus ähnlich, wirkte jedoch… falsch. Verfallen, verdreht. Eine Tür mit einem kleinen, runden aber kaputten Fenster führte zum Haus und dieses Mal hatte sie sogar seine Größe. Er probierte die Klinke, doch nichts rührte sich.

„Hm …“, machte Bär nachdenklich. „Wenn du mich hochhebst, kann ich durch das Fenster klettern und die Tür vielleicht von innen öffnen. Probieren wir es einmal!“

Feanáro nahm seinen felligen Freund vorsichtig und hob ihn hoch. Bär packte den Fensterrahmen mit seinen kleinen Pfoten und zog sich mit einigem Strampeln hoch. Dann war er verschwunden, doch Feanáro musste nicht lange warten. Es rumpelte und polterte, und wenige Augenblicke später öffnete sich die Tür. Feanáro zog sie auf und trat mit großen Augen ein.

„Sieh mal, was wir gefunden haben!“, sagte Bär und lief in den Raum hinein.

Spielsachen lagen hier überall herum, Bälle, Würfel, Figuren, Stifte und auch das eine oder andere Bild, das er gemalt hatte. Ebenso stand ein kupferner Kessel im Raum. Ein Rohr führte aus ihm nach oben zur Decke und verzweigte sich an der Wand gegenüber der Eingangstür in vier weitere Rohe. Diese führten zu einer schweren, runden Eisentür.

Bär war bereits zu dem Kessel gegangen und untersuchte ihn. „Sehr sonderbar, all das hier“, sagte er. „Aber hörst du das? Das Lied scheint direkt aus dieser Tür dort zu kommen.“

Ja, in der Tat schien dies so zu sein. Es musste irgendetwas mit dem Kessel zu tun haben, irgendwie schien dieser die Tür zu öffnen. Feanáro lief zu dem Kessel und untersuchte ihn. Ein Rad, das an der Vorderseite befestigt war, schien den Kessel zu öffnen, und er drehte daran. Die Klappe schwang auf. Bär, selbst neugierig geworden, sprang hoch und lugte in den Innenraum, doch dieser war leer.

„Es muss einen Zusammenhang geben“, sagte er, als er wieder zu Boden sprang. „Versuch es mit dem Geschenk. Leg es hinein, dann sehen wir, was passiert.“

Feanáro nahm die Kugel in die Hände und legte sie vorsichtig in den Kessel. Sie schwebte dort drinnen sanft vor sich hin. Dann schloss er die Klappe wieder und schraubte sie zu. Eine weitere Kurbel war rechts vom Kessel angebracht, wahrscheinlich wurde sie benötigt, damit sich Weiteres tat. Die Kurbel klemmte ein wenig, doch mit einem gewissen Kraftaufwand und der symbolischen Hilfe Bärs schaffte es Feanáro, die Kurbel zu bewegen.

Nach gut einer Umdrehung puffte es plötzlich und Dampf entströmte dem Kessel. In den Rohren krachte und klapperte es und der gesamte Apparat ruckelte und wackelte und machte im Allgemeinen keine allzu vertrauenserweckenden Geräusche. Eines der vier Rohre leuchtete im unteren Teil grün auf, in einem Sichtfenster war nun die Kugel zu sehen. Ebenso ratterte es in der großen Tür. Doch sie blieb noch immer verschlossen.

Bär trat näher an das Lärm machende Ungetüm und untersuchte es genau. „Hm, irgendetwas müssen wir übersehen haben“, sagte er. „Komm, hilf mir beim Suchen.“

Etwas zögernd trat Feanáro näher an das unheimliche Gebilde und besah es sich. Es dauerte eine Weile, denn zunächst konnte er nichts Ungewöhnliches ausmachen – jedenfalls nicht ungewöhnlicher als ohnehin schon. Doch dann fand er eine kleine Öffnung im unteren Bereich der Tür. Er wies Bär darauf hin.

„Sehr gut!“, lobte sein felliger Freund ihn und bückte sich, um in die bläulich leuchtende Öffnung hinein lugen zu können. „Ah!“, rief er aus. „Dort ist ein Knopf. Die Öffnung ist eng, aber es scheint so, als könne meine Pfote hinein passen.“ Er probierte es und siehe da! Es funktionierte.

Nun zischte und ratterte die Tür, als würde sie klemmen, doch sie bewegte sich. Die einzelnen Teile, die die runde Tür bisher verschlossen gehalten hatten, bewegten sich und schwangen zur Seite, verschwanden spurlos im Rahmen. Ein weiterer, leerer Raum tat sich hinter der Tür auf. Er war wesentlich kleiner als der Spielraum, nur ein weiteres Rohr befand sich hier, ähnlich dem ersten, das hierher geführt hatte. Noch immer erklang das Lied seiner Mutter und hieß ihn in das Loch zu springen.

Bär trat wieder vor Feanáro. „Es scheint so, als ob die gemeinsamen Wünsche von dir und deiner Mama die Tür geöffnet haben. Wenn du bereit bist, heb mich einfach hoch und dann können wir weiter“, sagte er.  „Es gibt wohl ohnehin keinen anderen Weg. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann ist auch mir die ganze Angelegenheit hier ein wenig unheimlich…“

Dennoch sah er mit seinen großen Augen zu Feanáro auf, und der Junge wusste, dass ihm mit Bär an seiner Seite nichts passieren konnte. Er war sein Beschützer. Er hob Bär hoch, tätschelte ihm wieder einmal den Kopf und setzte ihn sich dann auf den Rücken. Dann ging er auf das Rohr zu. Was ihn wohl noch tiefer erwarten würde? Würde er _amme_ und _atto_ finden?

Dann fasste er sich erneut ein Herz, kletterte in das Rohr und sprang hinab. Eine andere Wahl hatte er in der Tat nicht.

Wie schon beim ersten Mal ging es tiefer und tiefer hinab, bis das Rohr ihn wieder ausspuckte. Bär, der erneut während des Falls von seinem Rücken geglitten war, ließ sich von ihm hochheben, erst dann nahmen sie sich die Zeit, ihre Umgebung zu betrachten.

Es schien so, als wären sie in einem Wald. Die Bäume kamen Feanáro merkwürdig bekannt vor, auch wenn er sie noch nicht einordnen konnte. Auch hier lagen einige Bauklötze herum, doch sie waren in der Dunkelheit kaum auszumachen. Ein Pfad führte durch eine Art Bodensenke und ließ kein Abweichen zur Seite zu. Und ringsumher ragten die Bäume und wildes Gestrüpp finster in die Höhe, als wollten sie sagen, dass die beiden Freunde hier nicht willkommen waren. Eilig drückte Feanáro Bär wieder an sich und fühlte sich sogleich geborgener und sicherer.

„Oh …“ Bär klang besorgt. „Dieser Ort gefällt mir nicht. Das ist kein Platz für Kinder wie dich, ganz und gar nicht. Etwas ist hier, ich kann es spüren. Aber wir müssen wohl weiter.“

Das Lied seiner Mutter klang nun mit einem Male fern und nicht mehr so nah wie noch im Spielhaus. Aber sein Ursprung musste irgendwo hier verborgen liegen. Langsam lief er los.

So dicht standen die Bäume und Sträucher und so tief beugten sie ihre Äste und Zweige über den Weg, dass dieser teils schon wie eine Höhle anmutete. Lichtquellen waren äußerst rar und unbestimmten Ursprungs. Irgendwann einmal jedoch tat sich eine kleine Lücke in der Blätterwand auf. Feanáro nutze die Gelegenheit und lugte mit Bär hindurch. Irgendwo weiter unten befand sich eine Art größere Lichtung, auf der verschiedene Spielsachen standen, unter anderem eine Wippe, eine Schaukel und sogar ein größeres Kletterhaus. Wäre nicht alles in Finsternis gehüllt, Feanáro würde sich freuen, diesen Spielplatz gefunden zu haben.

„Sieh mal, dort.“ Bär deutete mit einer Pfote auf etwas hinter dem Kletterhaus. „Dort leuchtet etwas, eine Art Brücke scheint von dem Kletterhaus dorthin zu führen. Ich glaube, da werden wir deine Mama finden.“

Dies würde allerdings bedeuten, dass er den gesamten Spielplatz überqueren und dann noch einen Weg in das Kletterhaus finden müsste. Feanáro bemerkte, wie ihn der Mut verließ. Aber dann sah er zu Bär. Es musste klappen, sie waren zusammen! Also hob er seinen Freund wieder hoch, drückte ihn an sich und lief mutig los.

Der Weg war tückisch, immer wieder ragten Wurzeln aus dem Boden, in denen sich seine Füße verfingen, sobald er nicht aufpasste. Einmal sogar tat sich ein Loch im Boden auf, das er nur über einen schmalen Pfad am Rand umgehen konnte, der all seine Geschicklichkeit erforderte. Irgendwann wurde der Pfad merklich breiter und die stickige Enge des Blätterdachs lichtete sich. Vor ihm lag noch immer der Weg, doch in der Ferne konnte er nun dessen Ende in greifbarer Nähe ausmachen. Vielleicht war es ja bald geschafft!

Doch Feanáro musste nicht weit gehen, um sich dem nächsten Hindernis gegenüber zu sehen. Ein Karussell versperrte den einzigen Weg zum Spielplatz, es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Eine kleine Eule, besetzt mit bunten, glitzernden Steinen, saß auf dem Karussell und schien den Jungen und seinen felligen Freund direkt anzusehen. Etwas an ihr bereitete ihm ein beunruhigendes Gefühl, auch wenn das Ding – es schien ohne Leben zu sein – nichts weiter tat als da zu sein.

Zögernd ging er auf das Karussell zu, die Eule immer im Blick behaltend. Da es keinen anderen Weg gab, kletterte er auf das Karussell, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er oder Bär es aus eigener Kraft antreiben konnten oder an den Streben vorbei kämen, die das Karussell in vier Viertel aufteilten. Doch dieses Problem löste sich erstaunlich schnell wie von selbst, denn schon bewegte sich das Gerät wie von Geisterhand selbst. Schnell war Feanáro auf die andere Seite gelangt. Als er noch einmal zurück blickte, sah er, wie die Eule, die vorher auf der Mittelstange des Karussells gesessen hatte, nun ohne, dass er etwas gehört oder gesehen hatte, auf einem kleinen Felsvorsprung über dem Weg saß und ihm nachsah. Ein kalter Schauer rann ihm den Rücken hinab und er beeilte sich, dass er hier weg kam. Auch wenn er ahnte, dass dies sicherlich nicht seine letzte sonderbare Begebenheit gewesen sein dürfte.

Der Weg vor ihm führte ihn noch ein kleines Stück weiter und durch die eine oder andere Windung, doch dann  wichen die Bäume mit einem Male zur Seite und Feanáro sah vor sich die weite offene Fläche des Spielplatzes. Er selbst stand an einer kleinen erdigen Brücke, nur eine Rutsche zu seinen Füßen führte hinab zum Spielplatz. Kurz entschlossen nahm er Bär fest in seinen Arm und rutschte hinab. Er wusste nicht, was ihn am Ende des Spielplatzes noch erwarten würde, doch es war gewiss nichts Gutes. Eine Aura des Bösen lag über der sonderbaren Lichtung im Wald, etwas, das kleine Kinder eigentlich meiden sollten. Aber welche Wahl blieb ihm, wenn er zurück zu seiner Familie wollte? Er musste hier entlang, keine Frage. Egal, was auf ihn lauerte …

Die Rutschpartie dauerte nicht lang. Die Rutsche hatte ein paar Wellen und zwei kleine Kurven, doch dann war er unten. Vorsichtig kletterte er von der Rutsche und besah sich seine Umgebung. Von hier unten wirkte alles erneut viel größer, als es aus der Ferne ausgesehen hatte. Nichts hatte wirklich Feanáros Größe, alles war überdimensioniert und ließ ihn sich so klein und schwach fühlen. Die Luft in der Senke war stickig und angereichert mit boshafter Schwärze. Feanáro fühlte sich beobachtet und drückte Bär sicherheitshalber fester an sich. Auch die Stille war nicht natürlich, kein Lüftchen regte sich, kein Laut war zu hören außer dem seines eigenen Atems.

Ängstlich zwang er sich, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, und ging voran. Nicht weit vor ihm lag das Kletterhaus, eine Wippe führte zu einem kleinen Steg, der nach oben führte. Doch von früheren Spielen wusste er, dass die Wippe nicht oben bleiben würde, wenn er über sie zum Steg gelangen wollte, zumindest so lange nicht, bis ein Gegengewicht sie in dieser Position hielt.

„Sieh“, sagte Bär leise und deutete den Turm hinauf. „Dort müssen wir hin. Aber wie dorthin kommen? Auf jeden Fall müssen wir sehr leise uns vorsichtig sein.“

Feanáro hatte aber bereits in der Nähe der Wippe eine weitere Eule ausgemacht und sie mit der Besonderheit der Wippe kombiniert: Am unteren Ende der Wippe befand sich eine Art Brett mit sechs Vertiefungen, in welche die Eulen hinein zu passen schienen. Vielleicht klappte es ja damit. Er ging auf die Eule zu.

In dem Moment setzten die Geräusche ein, das verzerrte Lachen von Kindern, die quietschenden Geräusche der Spielsachen auf dem Platz. Alles schien von überall und nirgends zugleich zu kommen. Die Geräusche waren nicht übermäßig laut, doch sie wirkten unreal, gespenstisch. Und doch waren sie keine Einbildung, dessen war er sich so sicher, wie er wusste, dass er Hände besaß.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Feanáro der Eule und hob sie auf, immer wieder nervöse Blicke in seine Umgebung werfend. Doch selbst als er die Eule an sich nahm, passierte nichts. Nun wieder etwas beruhigter setzte er die Eule in die Vertiefung der Wippe ein, welche sich daraufhin ein wenig nach unten senkte. Das Gewicht der Eulen könnte also tatsächlich ausreichen. Er sah sich nach weiteren um.

Als er zurückblickte, sah er bei der Rutsche, die ihn hierher gebracht hatte, die erste Eule sitzen, wie, als sei sie ihm gefolgt. Sie war ihm unheimlich, doch immerhin konnte sie ihm helfen, zurück zu seiner Mutter zu finden. Er nahm auch sie an sich und setzte sie in eine der Vertiefungen. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Eulen.

Alles hier wirkte verfallen, als sei es seit langer Zeit nicht mehr genutzt worden. Die Farben blätterten an, Rost setzte sich durch, Holz wurde morsch. Manche der Spielsachen sahen so aus, als würden sie bald zerfallen. Wo konnte da nur das Kinderlachen seinen Ursprung haben? Wie konnte ein Kind wie er hier Spaß haben und lachen? Dieser ganze Ort war nicht für Kinder geschaffen.

Nahebei fand er einen kleinen Geräteschuppen, auch wenn er bis auf wenige Gegenstände – eine Säge und eine Harke sowie ein Ball – leer war. Er lugte um die Ecke und machte eine weitere Eule aus. Schon hatte er so viele Eulen gefunden! Unbedacht krabbelte er in den Schuppen und nahm die Eule an sich.

In dem Moment hörte er, wie etwas hinter ihm die Tür des Schuppens schloss. Erschrocken drückte er Bär fest an sich. Es rumpelte und rumorte, und die Geräusche, die von außen in den Schuppen hinein drangen, waren wenig vertrauenserweckend. Irgendetwas war dort im Gange.

Dieser Spuk dauerte einige Augenblicke an, dann hörte er so plötzlich auf, wie er gekommen war. Die Tür wurde entriegelt und schwang quietschend wieder auf. Doch niemand war zu sehen, als Feanáro vorsichtig den Kopf hinaus streckte.

Dennoch gab es keinen anderen Weg, er musste weitersuchen.

Sich immer wieder nervös umblickend ging er mit Bär im Arm weiter. Die Geräusche hatten sich verändert, das Kinderlachen war verschwunden und unheimlichen Waldgeräuschen gewichen. Selbst das Licht war dunkler geworden, die Schatten dichter. Es war ihm, als fühle er den Blick böser Augen auf sich ruhen, doch immer dann, wenn er sich umdrehte, war nirgends etwas auszumachen. Vielleicht war es ja auch nur Einbildung, doch er glaubte selbst nicht wirklich daran.

Gerade als er den kleinen Schuppen verlassen hatte, sah er, wie eine Zauntür gespenstisch quietschend und scheinbar von selbst aufschwang und sich damit der Weg zu einem weiteren Teil des Spielplatzes auftat. Da sich auf dieser Seite des Zauns anscheinend keine weiteren Eulen befanden, ging Feanáro durch das Tor.

Links von ihm stieg der Boden zu einem kleinen Hügel an, auf welchem eine weitere kleine Rutsche und eine kleine Seilbahn standen. Etwas Großes stand ebenso dort im Schatten, und erst, als er näher gekommen war, erkannte er den großen Stein als weitere Eule, doch grau und zu schwer und groß, als dass er sie würde bewegen können. Mit eingezogenem Kopf ging er vorsichtig an ihr vorbei; er traute der Skulptur nicht wirklich.

Ein kleiner Pfad führt hier zu einem kleinen, abgelegenen Bereich des Spielplatzes. Wieder versperrte ein Karussell den weiteren Weg, doch dieses Mal bewegte es sich nicht, sobald Feanáro darauf kletterte. Das Problem konnte er jedoch schnell ausmachen: eine weitere Eule, an die er jedoch nicht von dieser Seite des Karussells heran kam. Die Felsen am Rand erweckten hier jedoch den Eindruck, als er könne er darauf klettern. Als er es austestete, stellte es sich heraus, dass er dazu in der Lage war.

Schnell kam er so auf die andere Seite, doch endete der Weg hier in einer Sackgasse. Nur eine Bank mit einem Kinderbild auf der Sitzfläche stand hier. Das Bild erinnerte ihn an eines seiner eigenen. Doch ansonsten war hier nichts bis auf die Eule zu finden. Er nahm sie an sich, woraufhin das Karussell gelöst wurde und sich zu drehen begann. Er stellte sich darauf und kam so rasch wieder auf die andere Seite.

Doch nur nach wenigen Schritten durchlebte er den nächsten Schreckmoment. Wie aus dem Nichts hörte er direkt vor sich schwere Schrittgeräusche, und Fußspuren von unsichtbaren Füßen tauchten urplötzlich vor ihm auf.

Der schwarze Mann!

Oder doch nicht?

Vor Schreck starr stand Feanáro eine ganze Weile still da, bis die Spuren sich am Fuße des kleinen Hügels verloren. Erst dann wagte sich Feanáro langsam weiter und fragte sich sogleich, warum er den Fußspuren folgte. Denn eine kluge Idee war es sicherlich nicht. Und doch tat er es …

Vor ihm voraus war ein großes Schaukelpferd, das seltsam nach hinten gelehnt dastand, als wäre es mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Die Augen sahen den Jungen feurig funkelnd und böse an und schienen ihn zu verfolgen, als er an dem Pferdchen vorbeihuschte. Er sah zu, dass er einige Entfernung zwischen sich und das unheimliche Ding brachte und landete kurz darauf in einem mit einem Lattenzaun umrandeten Bereich, der sich als eine Art kleines Labyrinth herausstellte – wenn auch als kein allzu Anspruchsvolles.

Er bog gerade um eine Wand, als ihm jedoch wie aus dem Nichts und völlig unerwartet eine weitere riesige Eule gegenüber stand. Ein spitzer Schrei entfloh ihm und sein Herz pochte wie wild, bis er bemerkte, dass überhaupt nichts Schreckliches passiert war. Nun etwas beruhigter machte er sich daran, die Eule zu erkunden und fand ihre Rückseite offen und das Innere hohl. Was er dort entdeckte, ließ ihn erneut erstarren.

Ein Bild von ihm und Bär und dem schwarzen Mann lag dort am Boden des Inneren der Eule.

Mit eingezogenem Kopf krabbelte Feanáro wieder aus der Eule und ging den Weg zurück, da die Skulptur in einer Sackgasse gestanden hatte. Doch nun musste er erkennen, dass der Rückweg von zwei weiteren großen Eulen versperrt wurde. Er hatte nicht vernommen, wie sie sich genähert hatten, doch sie standen zweifelsohne vor ihm und ragten hoch über seinem Kopf auf, bedrohlich, als wollten sie ihn bedrängen.

Eingeschüchtert wandte er sich um und suchte nach einem Ausweg, doch musste er feststellen, dass sich der kleine umzäunte Bereich wie von Geisterhand verändert hatte. Die Wege verliefen anders, verwirrender. Wie hatte all das so schnell geschehen können ohne dass er es mitbekommen hatte? Orientierungslos irrte er umher und wusste nicht recht, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Panik aufgrund der Enge kam in ihm auf. Wohin nun gehen? Wo fand er seinen Weg? Wie kam er wieder aus diesem Gefängnis?

Oder war er gar am Ende in die Falle gegangen und würde nie wieder entkommen können?

Mit einem Male stand er in einer weiteren Sackgasse und sah vor sich eine der kleinen, bunten Eulen leuchten. Er nahm sie an sich, vielleicht konnte sie ihm ja hier heraus helfen? Er war sich keineswegs sicher, aber auf einen Versuch kam es zumindest an.

Und siehe da! Tatsächlich war eine der beiden großen Eulen verschwunden, die ihm den Ausweg versperrt hatten. Doch noch immer war der Weg verändert. Als Feanáro sich an der einen, verbliebenen Eule vorbeidrängte, fand er keinen anderen Weg als jenen, an dessen Ende sich ein Erdloch befand. Zwei Klappen rechts und links waren am Rand des Loches angebracht, um es aus welchen Gründen auch immer zu verschließen. Als er in das Loch lugte, konnte er einen dunklen Gang ausmachen, auch wenn er nicht erkannte, wohin dieser Gang führte. Da es ohnehin keinen anderen Weg zu geben schien, ließ er sich vorsichtig in das Loch fallen.

Kaum hatte er einige Schritte getan, hörte er, wie hinter ihm die beiden Klappen zufielen und irgendwer oder irgendetwas etwas Schweres auf die Klappen legte, um sie auch ja verschlossen zu halten. Wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gab, war der Junge hier nun wirklich gefangen.

Ängstlich drückte er Bär fest an sich und sah sich um. Die Wände des Ganges bestanden aus blanker, festgedrückter Erde, von der Decke hingen wie Greifarme die Wurzeln der oberirdisch wachsenden Pflanzen.

Nur zögernd wagte sich Feanáro voran. Der Gang vollzog einige Windungen, war eng und muffig. Es roch nach Erde, die Luft war schwer und das Atmen fiel schwer. Alsbald kam der Junge in eine Art kleinen Raum, an dessen einer Wand ein Pfad entlang führte. Der Rest führte in eine unergründlich tiefe Grube. Die Decke wurde hier von Balken gestützt und auch in der Mitte der Grube befand ich ein Balkengestell. Und darauf fand er die vorletzte Eule.

Er musste sich vorsichtig am Rande der Grube entlang schlängeln und den Raum einmal nahezu komplett umrunden, bis er zu einem schmalen Steg gelangte, der zur Mitte der Grube führte. Von dort aus gelangte er mit vorsichtigem Balancieren zu seinem nächsten Beutestück.

Nun fehlte ihm nur noch eine Eule, dann würde er sicher bald zu _amme_ gelangen können. Eilig nahm er die Eule an sich und machte sich auf den weiteren Weg. Tatsächlich führte ein Gang auch wieder aus dem Raum heraus, an dessen Ende er alsbald zwei weitere Klappen ausmachte, die allerdings von innen verschlossen waren. Mit einigem Schieben hatte er das Brett, das die beiden Klappen verschlossen hielt, herausgedrückt und die Klappen geöffnet. Die Luft fühlte sich sogleich freier an, und er war äußerst erleichtert, nicht für immer unter der Erde eingesperrt sein zu müssen.

Schnell war er aus dem Erdloch geklettert und sah sich um. Er schien sich nicht allzu weit von seinem Ausgangsort entfernt zu haben, befand sich aber nun glücklicherweise wieder außerhalb des unheimlichen Zaunlabyrinths. Nun galt es, die letzte Eule zu finden, wo auch immer sie sein konnte.

In der Ferne schaukelte das unheimliche Pferd quietschend vor und zurück, doch Feanáro hatte bereits festgestellt, dass es stillstand, sobald er sich näherte, und sich dann auch nicht von ihm bewegen ließ. Stattdessen richtete er nun seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine unmittelbare Umgebung und schließlich auf ein flackerndes Licht am Rande des Spielplatzes. Dieses Licht schien ihm wie ein Hinweis, auch wenn er sich dessen freilich nicht sicher sein konnte. Er beschloss dennoch, es dort einmal zu versuchen und bewegte sich in die Richtung des Lichtes.

Der Weg führte durch einige Büsche und auf einen kleineren, freien Platz. Ein toter Baumstamm stand dort, an dessen Ast ein Reifen hing. Ein weiterer Baumstumpf stand nahebei, daneben eine Kiste, auf deren Deckel ein schwerer Stein lag. Ein leichtes Schimmern drang unter der Kiste hervor und ließ den Jungen vermuten, dass sich darunter eine weitere Eule befand. Doch wie daran kommen? Nachdenklich besah er sich das Konstrukt.

Schnell war eine Lösung gefunden. Der Reifen schien schwer genug, um den Stein von der Kiste zu bewegen, und mithilfe des Baumstumpfes konnte er den Reifen von dem Ast heben. Er probierte es, und mit einigem Kraftaufwand ging sein Plan auch auf. Der Stein polterte zu Boden, und der Deckel war nun zu öffnen.

Mit einem Male ganz aufgeregt, hob Feanáro den Deckel an und fand tatsächlich in der Kiste eine Eule, die letzte, die er benötigte. Hastig nahm er sie an sich und machte sich rasch auf den Rückweg. Mithilfe der Eulen konnte es klappen, dass er das Kletterhaus erklimmen konnte!

Bei der Wippe angekommen, setzte er die Eulen in die Vertiefungen. Die Wippe sank noch ein wenig tiefer, das andere Ende war nun hoch genug, um auf die Rampe zum Kletterhaus zu gelangen. Vorsichtig kletterte Feanáro auf die Wippe und trippelte voran. Tatsächlich hielt die Wippe sich dank der Eulen in der Position, in der sie sich befand, und er konnte ohne weiteres auf die Rampe gelangen. Er war stolz auf sich.

Eilig ließ er sich auf alle Viere fallen und krabbelte voran. _Amme_ war nahe, er hörte es! Ihr Lied kam immer näher, je weiter und höher er in das Spielhaus kletterte. Alsbald war er oben angekommen. Das Spielhaus ragte wie ein kleiner Turm über dem Platz auf, und er hatte einen guten Rundumblick. Auch war die Luft hier oben nicht ganz so drückend und das Atmen fiel leichter. Zwei der Eulenskulpturen standen auch hier, doch waren sie kleiner als ihre großen Verwandten am Boden, ungefähr von Feanáros Größe und bei weitem nicht so bedrohlich wirkend.

Doch das eigentlich Interessante war die Hängebrücke, die zu einem weiteren Teil des Spielhauses führte. Die Brücke selbst schien direkt aus dem Himmel geschnitten worden zu sein, die Planken wirkten wie Stücke des Nachthimmels, übersät mit Vardas Sternen. Zutiefst fasziniert davon krabbelte Feanáro los. Doch auch sein Ziel wirkte nicht minder wundersam. Wie eine silbern schimmernde Blase hing ein sonderbares Gebilde über dem weiteren Teil des Spielhauses. Es wirkte jedoch in keiner Weise bedrohlich, sondern strahlte Wärme, Sicherheit und Zuversicht aus. Auch das Lied seiner Mutter kam von dort.

Sie konnte nicht mehr weit sein, ihr gemeinsamer Wunsch, das Ziel dieser Irrfahrt durch den unheimlichen Spielplatz, war zum Greifen nahe! So schnell, wie er konnte, krabbelte der Junge über die Hängebrücke und tauchte in den Wunsch ein. Für einen Moment fielen alle Schrecken des hinter ihm Liegenden von ihm ab. Ein kleiner Gang führte in einigen Kurven durch das Spielhaus, doch der Weg war nicht lang. Und schließlich bog er um die letzte Ecke und dort war sie.

 _Amme_! Doch wieder war sie nur ein Wunsch, ein Abbild dessen, was hätte sein können. Unverkennbar ging das Lied jedoch von ihr aus, ihr Lachen, ihre Stimme. Sie hielt den Spielzeugritter in der Hand, den _atto_ ihm geschenkt hatte.

„Oh, sieh einmal!“, sagte _amme_. „Was für ein schönes Spielzeug du da hast. Einen tapferen Ritter wie die von Papa!“

„Mama?“ Langsam kam Feanáro näher und streckte seine Hand nach seiner Mutter aus. Vorsichtig nahm er den Ritter an sich, und wie schon beim ersten Mal zerstob das Abbild seiner Mutter. Auch das Lied verstummte für einen Moment, doch erklang es kurz darauf erneut, nun wieder aus weiterer Ferne.

Hinter dem Abbild seiner Mutter hatte sich ein weiterer Weg aufgetan. Wenn er seine Eltern finden wollte, blieb ihm also wieder nichts weiter übrig, als dem ihm gewiesenen Weg zu folgen. Enttäuschung durchflutete ihn. So nah war er dem Ziel gewesen und dann war es einfach so unter seinen Händen zerstäubt!

Dennoch machte er sich wieder auf den Weg. Eine weitere Hängebrücke führte zu einem nächsten Kletterhaus. Dieses Mal waren die einzelnen Sprossen bunt angemalt, wie das Xylophon, das ihm _atto_ vor einer Weile geschenkt hatte. Und tatsächlich gaben die Sprossen auch einen Laut von sich, sobald er sie berührt, beim tiefsten beginnend und immer höher werdend.

Das letzte Kletterhaus war nur ein kleiner, zur Seite mit der Brücke hin offener Raum. Lediglich ein Rohr wie jenes, durch welches er in diese Welt gekommen war, befand sich hier. Aus diesem erklang das Lied seiner Mutter. Immer tiefer und tiefer hinein musste er, sich immer weiter in die Wirren und Schrecken dieser Welt begeben und sich immer mehr im Netz der großen schwarzen Spinne verfangen, die ihn hierher gelockt hatte. Doch der Drang, zurück zu seinen Eltern zu finden, war zu groß, als dass er umkehren wollte.

Konnte er überhaupt umkehren?, fragte er sich. Er war sich nicht sicher, doch ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sein Weg nur ein Voran kannte, kein Zurück aber.

Wahrlich, dies war keine Welt für kleine Kinder wie ihn. Und doch war er nun hier und kannte keinen anderen Ausweg. Also zog er sich erneut am Rand des Rohres hinauf und sprang in die ungewisse Tiefe hinab. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Welche Schrecken auf ihn lauern? Welche Gefahren musste er bestehen?

Nur eines war gewiss: Der Spielplatz war erst der Anfang gewesen.

Komm, komm … Tiefer und tiefer … Dunkler und dunkler …


	5. Stück für Stück das Puzzle zusammengefügt

Als das Rohr ihn erneut ausspuckte, fand er sich zum wiederholten Male in der sonderbaren Zwischenwelt mit dem Spielhaus wieder. Bär lief voraus und sah sich um, dann wandte er sich Feanáro zu.

„Ah, endlich wieder hier“, sagte er mit Erleichterung in der Stimme. Mit gesenkter Stimme fuhr er fort: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es das Böse in der Welt gibt, doch nun bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher …“

 Der kleine Elbling konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. Er nahm Bär wieder auf den Arm und tätschelte ihm obligatorisch den Kopf, bevor er ihn sich wie immer auf den Rücken setzte und dann weiter ging, zurück zum Spielhaus.

Die Tür stand noch von seinem ersten Besuch offen, ebenso brannte noch immer das grüne Licht an der Tür. Wie er sich den Durchgang so besah, wurde ihm klar, dass er wohl in der Summe vier Wünsche finden musste, um den Weg zu seinen Eltern zu finden, und jetzt hatte er gerade einmal den zweiten gefunden.

„Nur zu“, ermunterte Bär ihn, während er wieder von seinem Rücken stieg und zur Tür lief. „Du weißt ja mittlerweile, wie es geht.“ Er hielt für einen Moment inne. „Aber deine arme Mama“, fuhr er leiser fort. „Sie muss schreckliche Angst um dich haben. So wie du um sie. Aber wir schaffen das gemeinsam. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher!“

Bärs Zuversicht gab ihm neuen Mut und neue Kraft. Er nahm den Ritter und legte ihn wie schon die Kugel zuvor in den Kessel. Dann verschloss er diesen und drehte die Kurbel. Wie beim ersten Mal begann der Kessel zu pfeifen, es klapperte in den Rohren und ein zweites Licht, dieses Mal rötlich, flammte neben der Tür auf. Der Ritter erschien darin. Bär hatte sich bereits vor die Tür gekniet und drückte nun den Knopf am unteren Ende. Es ratterte und polterte laut und schon öffnete sich die Tür. Das Lied Míriels ertönte sogleich lauter, wenn auch erneut blecherner, da sich nun wieder das Rohr auftat, welches Feanáro zu seinem nächsten Abenteuer bringen würde

Bär sah mit seinen Knopfaugen und seinem freundlichen Lächeln zu ihm auf. „Gemeinsam“, sagte er noch einmal und Feanáro nickte kräftig. Gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen!

Er hob Bär hoch und wandte sich dem Rohr zu, um erneut in das unbekannte, schwarze Nichts zu springen. Wo würde er dieses Mal landen?

Es schien ein Zimmer eines Herrenhauses zu sein, in welchem er am Ende seines Sprunges ankam. Das Zimmer war dunkel, kaum etwas war auszumachen. Doch alles wirkte verfallen und verlassen. Das Sonderbarste war der hohe Baumstamm, der mitten durch das Zimmer wuchs. Vorsichtig tippte Feanáro gegen die raue Rinde und stellte fest, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen Baum und keine künstliche Säule handelte.

Ansonsten war der Raum bis auf einige spärlich gestellte, doch einstmals sicher prächtige Möbel leer. Nur eine Tür führte aus dem Zimmer und in einen Flur. Sie lag nur lose im Schloss und ließ sich leicht aufschieben. Ein unheimliches Quietschen ertönte, und Feanáro verzog das Gesicht. Hoffentlich hatte kein böses Wesen das Geräusch gehört!

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er über den Flur. Der vermoderte Eindruck setzte sich auch hier fort, die Tapeten an den Wänden sahen alt und verblasst aus, teils hingen sie in Streifen herab oder waren gänzlich abgerissen. Und das Seltsamste von allem: Auch hier wuchsen Bäume mitten durch Boden und Decke.

Der Flur machte einen Knick und führte alsbald in einen großen Raum. Ein mächtiger, an eine Spinne erinnernder Kronleuchter hing in der Mitte der Decke über dem Raum und schwankte leicht hin und her. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Podest aus einem Baumstumpf, auf dem ein mit einem roten Tuch verhüllter Gegenstand lag. Von dem Podest gingen drei große wurzelartige Ranken ab, die mit ihren verzweigten Endigungen drei Nebenräume verschlossen. Der Boden des Raumes war gefliest, doch lag auf ihm auch Erde und Laub und Moos wuchs. Allgemein wirkte alles, als sei ein großer Wald mitten in das Haus hinein gewachsen.

Feanáro ging auf das Podest zu, während er sich im Raum umsah. Rechts und links von ihm und ihm gegenüber führten die Ranken entlang, doch waren sie zu hoch und zu dicht, als dass der Junge sie in irgendeiner Weise überwinden konnte. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes konnte er hell schimmernde, schwebende Dinge in den Ranken ausmachen, Wünsche, wie er sie bereits zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Sieh dort“, wies Bär ihn ebenfalls auf die Gebilde hin. „Das scheint unser Ziel zu sein.“

Aber wie dorthin kommen? Womöglich lag des Rätsels Lösung unter dem karmesinroten Tuch auf dem Podest verborgen. Feanáro kletterte hinauf und zog es zur Seite. Ein Bilderrahmen mit einem Puzzle darin tat sich auf. Drei Teile waren bereits eingefügt, drei schienen noch zu fehlen, doch ein Teil des Bildes war dennoch schon zu erkennen. Das, was gegeben war, zeigte eine Wiese mit einigen Bäumen im Hintergrund. Eine erwachsene Person, wahrscheinlich eine Frau, deren Gesicht allerdings noch fehlte, und ein lachender Junge waren darauf zu sehen. War der Junge er und die Frau seine Mutter? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Anscheinend musste er aber das Puzzle beenden, um weiter zu kommen. Er sah sich im Raum um und wurde zumindest hier schnell fündig. An der Wand hingen weitere Bilder, anscheinend von anderen Kindern gemalt. Hinter einem dieser Bilder konnte er ein Puzzleteil ausmachen. Er kletterte wieder vom Podest herab und ging zu dem Bild. Ein Hocker stand nahebei, auf welchen er klettern und so mit nur ein wenig Strecken das Puzzleteil erreichen konnte. Er nahm es an sich und ging damit zurück zum Puzzle.

Als er das Teil an seinen Platz einsetzte, ging tatsächlich eine Regung durch die Ranken zu seiner Linken. Sie leuchteten golden auf und zogen sich zurück. Wie ein Brand wirkte es. So schnell, wie es jedoch gekommen war, war es auch wieder vorüber. Der Durchgang zum Seitenraum war nun offen.

Dieser kleinere Raum wurde voll und ganz von einem großen Gemälde dominiert, das an der hinteren Wand hing. Als Feanáro näher trat, erkannte er eine weitere Szene mit der Frau und ihrem Sohn, dieses Mal auf einer Brücke über einem tiefen, schwarzen Abgrund. Die Frau beugte sich über die Brüstung, doch als der Junge näher kam, veränderte sich das Bild, so dass sie sich nun mit einem Male gefährlich weit hinaus lehnte. Fiel sie hinab? Oder wie hatte er das Bild zu deuten?

Als er noch näher trat, verschwand das Bild jedoch, und ein Durchgang in einen weiteren Raum tat sich wie aus dem Nichts auf. Zögernd trat Feanáro näher und kletterte in den Rahmen. Der gegenüberliegende Raum verlief sich sehr bald in ein offenes Waldgebiet, einen dunklen, morastigen Sumpf, eine noch finsterere Gegend als der Spielplatz. Kaum ein Licht drang durch das Dickicht, nur vereinzelt konnte Feanáro Lampen und brennende Kerzen ausmachen. Hin und wieder standen Möbel am Wegesrand. Leise gluckerte das morastige Wasser und gab hin und wieder schmatzende Geräusche von sich, als würde etwas aus den unergründlichen, feuchten Tiefen auftauchen wollen.

Vorsichtig ging er los. Der feuchte Boden federte, bedeckt von feuchtem Laub, was das Vorankommen erheblich erschwerte und ihn immer wieder rutschen und einsinken ließ. Und doch trieb das Lied seiner Mutter ihn, irgendwo weit vor ihm. Ein weiteres Puzzleteil musste er finden, um seiner Mutter einen Schritt näher zu kommen und dann noch eines, und wer wusste schon, was danach auf ihn wartete? Was sein Weg für ihn bereithielt, wenn er alle Puzzleteile zusammen hatte?

Kleine Wasserarme schlängelten sich durch die Landschaft, teils mehr als nur Rinnsale und damit zu breit, als das Feanáro einfach so über sie steigen konnte. In einem von ihnen fand er jedoch eine Kiste, die groß genug schien, dass sie nicht komplett einsank, sobald er auf sie trat, um über den kleinen Wasserarm zu gelangen. Es glückte und er kam halbwegs trockenen Fußes auf die andere Seite. In einiger Entfernung konnte er bereits die nächsten Lichter sehen, ein hohler Baumstamm leitete den Weg. Auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass Feanáro durch das dunkle Innere krabbeln musste und dabei Bär nicht mehr umarmen konnte …

„Nur Mut“, wisperte dieser. „Hör deine Mama, bald ist es geschafft …“

Der Junge sah zu, dass er rasch auf die andere Seite gelangte. Erneut traf er hier ein sonderbares Halbzimmer an, welchem zwei Wände sowie die Decke fehlten. Ein Tisch und ein Stuhl standen hier unter einem Fenster, doch beides zu groß, als dass er die Gegenstände erklimmen könnte. Stattdessen ragte ein großer Baum in den Himmel, in dessen Rinde Schubladen eingelassen waren. So konnte Feanáro vielleicht das Fenster erklimmen und in den nächsten Bereich kommen.

Seine weichen Hände waren nicht für die raue Rinde geschaffen, es tat weh, die Schubladen zu erklimmen. Doch er blinzelte die Tränen fort und kletterte weiter, bis er das Fenster erreicht hatte. _Amme_! Nichts Anderes zählte, außer zu seinen Eltern zurück zu kommen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Fensters erwarteten ihn nur noch mehr knorrige Äste und morastige Wege. Unter dem Fenster stand ein gut gepolsterter Hocker, auf welchen er springen konnte, ohne sich zu verletzten. Mit Bär im Arm ging es weiter einen schmalen Pfad zwischen einem weiteren Wasserarm und einigen Felsen entlang zum nächsten Halbzimmer.

Dieses Mal stand sogar nur eine einzige Wand, doch schien dieses hier die Außenseite eines weiteren größeren Innenkomplexes zu sein. Welch sonderbare Gegend dieses Waldhaus doch war! Als wäre der Wald in das Haus gepflanzt worden und irgendwann einmal weit darüber hinaus gewachsen.

Der kleine Elbling konnte ein Laufgitter ausmachen wie jenes daheim, welches eigentlich hätte verhindern sollen, dass er die Treppe hinab stieg. Durch das Laufgitter konnte er den ersten Eindruck eines größeren geschlossen Raumes ausmachen. Als er sich ein wenig umblickte, konnte er auch einen Weg hinein ausmachen.

Wieder hieß es klettern, wieder erst auf einen niedrigen Stuhl, halb Baum, halb Möbelstück, dann auf einen Hocker und schließlich den Tisch. Von dort aus konnte er einen Durchbruch in der Wand, eine Art kleinen Tunnel, erreichen. Papier lag hier herum, beschriebene Dokumente, und Wurzeln rankten sich an der Decke. Er musste krabbeln, um hier durch zu passen.

Auf der anderen Seite erwartete ihn ein großer Raum, im Stil den restlichen Gebäudeteilen angepasst, die er bisher gesehen hatte. Ein Platzen ertönte, und als Feanáro den Raum auf der Suche nach der Ursache erforschte, konnte er einen großen Durchbruch im Boden ausmachen, ein tiefes Loch, das in eine furchteinflößende Schwärze führte. Die Brücke, die die beiden durch das Loch getrennten Raumteile hätte verbinden sollen, war aus unerfindlichen Gründen eingestürzt, aber dank eines großen Felsens noch nicht komplett abgesunken, sondern im Gegenteil sogar noch begehbar, wenn auch mit Vorsicht zu genießen.

Wäre nicht die allgemein düstere Atmosphäre, wäre dieser Raum hier vielleicht in Teilen sogar noch bewohnbar. Er konnte sogar ein brennendes Kaminfeuer und eine große Karte ausmachen, welche seine Heimat darstellte.

Vorsichtig ließ er sich in den Raum hinab und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er musste auf die andere Seite und damit über die zerstörte Brücke. Sein Herz pochte wild. Bisher verlief alles erstaunlich gut, aber dies würde mit Sicherheit nicht so bleiben …

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, hörte er ein Zischen aus dem Kamin zu seiner Linken. Er fuhr zusammen und blickte sich um. Eine tiefe Finsternis sickerte aus dem Kaminschacht herab und erstickte damit die Flammen des Feuers. Das freundliche, warme Licht verlosch, die Kälte der Sümpfe kroch herein. Feanáro fröstelte. Wie er dieses Zeichen zu deuten hatte? Sicher war es kein gutes.

Mit eingezogenem Kopf wandte er sich der Brücke zu. Sie schien nicht mehr allzu lange zu halten, aber vielleicht lange genug, damit er noch auf die andere Seite kam. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß auf das Holz. Es knirschte, doch es hielt. Er ging los.

Das Bild des schwarzen Mannes, gekritzelt an die Wand zu seiner Linken begleitete ihn auf diesem Weg.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, sah er sich einem weiteren Durchgang gegenüber, der in eine Art Flur führte. Ein großer Schrank stand hier, weitestgehend leer und mit schwarzem Hohlraum, der ihn zu verschlingen drohte. Mehrere Spielsachen lagen hier, die Feanáro unangenehm bekannt vorkamen, doch hatten diese Spielsachen hässliche Farben und böse, dunkle Augen und ein gemeines Grinsen im Gesicht. Zögernd umging er sie und warf ihnen misstrauische Blicke zu, als könnten sie ihm jederzeit in den Rücken fallen.

Der Schrank teilte den Raum in zwei Teile auf, erst im wesentlich dunkleren, hinteren Bereich fand der Junge einen Weg um das übergroße Möbelstück herum. Eine alte Matratze und ein Kinderbild lagen hier, ein Bild mit einer Person auf einer Brücke …

Der Raum schien eine Sackgasse zu sein, der kleine Elbling fand lediglich eine Gitterklappe am Boden hinter dem Schrank, die durch die Wand in einen weiteren Raum zu führen schien. Da es keinen anderen Weg zu geben schien, beschritt er weiter jenen Pfad, der anscheinend schon von Beginn an vorgegeben zu sein schien. Mit einiger Mühe zog er die Klappe herab, so dass der Durchgang geöffnet war, und krabbelte hindurch.

Der anschließende Raum war anscheinend nichts weiter als ein kurzer, enger Gang, dessen Sinn sich Feanáro nicht wirklich erschloss. Hier jedoch fand er das nächste Puzzleteil. Schnell nahm er es an sich, drückte es an seine Brust und barg es dann sicher. Wieder war er _amme_ ein Stück näher gekommen!

Eine weitere Klappe führte auf den Weg aus dem Gang heraus und damit gleichzeitig auch hinaus aus diesem sonderbaren Teil des Hauses. Feanáro fand sich erneut im Sumpf um das Haus herum wieder. In der Nähe sah er die Brücke, die von der großen Haupthalle in diesen Bereich geführt hatte, also schien er seinem Ziel, dem Puzzle, wieder recht nahe zu sein. Er musste nur noch einen Weg dorthin finden, denn der Bereich, in welchem er sich befand, schien auf den ersten Blick tatsächlich eine Sackgasse zu sein. Rechts und links standen Bäume, seltsam verwachsen mit den Hauswänden und kein Durchkommen ermöglichend, und auch vor ihm in der Richtung, in welcher er die Brücke ausmachte, war ein Lattenzaun errichtet, der kein Durchkommen zuließ. Und selbst wenn, er hätte wohl schwimmen müssen und das konnte Feanáro noch nicht.

Allerdings machte er erneut Schubladen in der Rinde von einem der Bäume aus. So, wie sie angebracht waren, schienen sie einen Weg zu weisen. Zumindest kam es wohl auf einen Versuch an.

Mit einiger Mühe gelangte er erneut den Baum hinauf, doch wie kam er hier weiter? Erst bei genauerem Untersuchen fand er den Tunnel. Er war von dunkelgrüner, verwitterter Farbe, so dass er beinahe mit der Umgebung zu verschmelzen schien, weshalb der Junge ihn nicht sogleich erkannt hatte. Vorsichtig ließ er sich in die dunkle Öffnung hinein, ließ den Rand los und sauste hinab.

Die Rutschpartie war von nicht allzu großer Dauer, und rasch landete Feanáro unten auf dem Hosenboden. Er sah sich um und bemerkte mit Freude, dass er der Brücke tatsächlich nicht fern war. Links von ihm war der umgestürzte Baumstamm, durch den er krabbeln musste, und dahinter die Kiste in jenem kleinen Wasserarm, die ihm das Überqueren ermöglichte. Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich nicht getäuscht, und rasch machte er vor sich die Brücke und dahinter jenen Bilderrahmen aus, durch den er hierhergekommen war. Die Brücke knarzte gefährlich, als er rasch über sie hinweg kletterte, aber sie hielt. Je näher er dem leerem Bilderrahmen kam, desto deutlicher vernahm er das Lied einer Spieluhr, verzerrt und blechern, aber erkennbar. Es war beängstigend.

Feanáro zögerte, als er den Sims hinaufkletterte, welchen der Bilderrahmen bildete. Das Lied verschreckte ihn und ließ ihn inne halten. Woher kam es? Von was wurde die Melodie verursacht? Es war nicht richtig! Nichts war hier richtig, alles falsch und verdreht.

„Wir müssen weiter“, sagte Bär, der sein Zögern bemerkte. „Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, kommen wir hier nie weg. Es geht nur voran.“

Er hatte wohl Recht, wie er bisher immer Recht gehabt hatte. Feanáro zog sich hinauf, und mit einem Male war das Lied verstummt. Vor sich sah er wieder den großen Raum mit dem riesigen Kronleuchter und den Ranken um das Podest herum. Er nahm das Puzzleteil aus seiner Tasche und ging zum Podest. Das Puzzleteil hatte schnell seinen Platz gefunden und war eingefügt. Erneut legte sich ein goldener Schimmer auf die Ranken dieses Mal zu seiner Rechten, und ließ sie sich rasch auflösen. Der Weg war frei zu einem weiteren Abschnitt des Hauses.

Bär auf seinem Rücken erschauderte. „Wir sollten hier nicht allzu lange bleiben“, sagte er. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass das erst der Anfang war. Etwas Schlimmes erwartet uns noch.“

Wie bald dies geschehen würde, konnte Feanáro zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erahnen.

Er kletterte wieder vom Podest herab und ging in die zweite Nische. Auch hier hing ein Bild einer Frau, friedlich im Schatten eines Baumes schlafend, doch die Szenerie war in ein unheimliches Dunkel gehüllt. Als Feanáro näher kam, beobachtete er wie beim ersten Mal eine Veränderung der Szenerie. Die Frau erhob sich und ging auf das Dunkel zu. Und dabei wurde sie selbst dunkler und boshafter. Feanáro wollte ihr intuitiv nachrufen, dass sie umkehren sollte, doch da war das Bild bereits verschwunden und gab den Weg frei zu einem weiteren Teil des Hauses. Zögernd betrat er ihn.

Sein Herz schlug wild. War es dunkler geworden? Kälter? Schatten lagen dick in den Ecken und in großen Lachen am Boden. Nicht einmal Bär konnte diese Schatten vollends vertreiben, wenn er ihn an sich drückte. Er gab einen kläglichen Laut von sich.

Und dann waren da noch diese unheimlichen Geräusche. Als würde irgendwer leise stöhnen und schwer atmen. Als würde irgendwer leiden …

„ _Amme_?“, fragte er leise, flüsternd, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Zögernd wagte er sich in den Flur hinein. Dieser unterschied sich nicht allzu sehr von den anderen Räumen dieses sonderbaren Hauses, die er bisher gesehen hatte. Lediglich wurde der Flur nach wenigen _rangwer_ von mehreren Bäumen durchbrochen, die aus einem finsteren, scheinbar bodenlosen Abgrund aufragten und ein Weiterkommen anscheinend unmöglich machten. Feanáro sah, dass der Weg jenseits des Abgrundes weiter zu gehen schien, aber er fand keinen direkten Weg dorthin.

Dann hörte er die Tür knarzen. Langsam schwang sie auf, wie gequält ächten die Scharniere. Was hatte die Tür aufgestoßen? Ein Windhauch? Er hatte nichts gespürt … Vorsichtig ging er auf die Tür zu und machte einen weiteren Raum aus. Ein Schlafzimmer? Es wirkte so, denn er konnte ein großes Bett ausmachen.

Um jedoch dorthin zu gelangen, musste er erst eine weitere Wand überwinden. Das Zimmer war zweigeteilt durch jene Trennwand, doch der eigentliche Weg an ihr vorbei war durch Gerümpel verstellt. Eine Klappe auf Bodenhöhe führte jedoch durch sie hindurch, groß genug, als dass Feanáro hindurch krabbeln konnte. Er gelangte unter das Bett im zweiten Teil des Raumes.

Der Raum war recht klein, nur das Bett und einige Beistellmöbel fand er hier. Vorsichtig krabbelte er unter dem Bett entlang. Kaum etwas war hier vom Zimmer zu sehen, nur die Füße der Möbel.

Und ein Paar Stiefel, das dröhnend neben dem Bett herabfiel.

Der kleine Junge zuckte heftig zusammen und glaubte, sein Herz zerspringe ihm in der Brust. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er realisierte, dass die Stiefel leer waren und niemand in ihnen lief. Erst dann wagte er sich aus seinem Versteck. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Nur ein paar alte Stiefel, nichts weiter … Der Schreck blieb ihm jedoch noch für eine Weile erhalten.

Langsam wagte er sich weiter voran. Mithilfe eines Schemels, den er vor die Tür schob, konnte er selbige öffnen und den Raum verlassen. Nun befand er sich erneut im Flur, nun jedoch auf der anderen Seite des Abgrundes. Der Flur ging auf dieser Seite nicht allzu viel weiter, nur bis zu einem nahen Fenster, durch welches er erneut den finsteren Wald sehen konnte sowie das Dach eines kleinen Brunnens. Unter dem Fenster stand ein Schemel, auf welchen Feanáro klettern konnte, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Dort sah er ihn. Den schwarzen Mann. Aber halt, es war kein Mann, es war eine Frau mit wirrem Haar und bis zum Boden reichenden, spindeldürren Armen. Sie war ganz in Schatten gehüllt, nur ihre Augen glühten unheimlich hell. Und sie sah direkt zum Fenster.

Feanáro war schreckstarr. Sein Herz schlug so laut, dass er meinte, die schwarze Frau müsse es doch hören können und ihn holen kommen. Sein gesamter kleiner Körper schlotterte wie Espenlaub. Doch nichts geschah. Sie gab nur weiterhin jene unheimlichen, stöhnenden Geräusche von sich, die anscheinend von ihr ausgingen, wandte sich ab und stampfte träge davon.

Er hatte den Feind gesehen und er wusste, dass er viel zu klein und schwach war, um gegen ihn bestehen zu können. Das erwartete ihn also in dieser befremdlichen Welt.

Bär zupfte ihn am Ärmel. „Wir müssen weiter“, wisperte er. „Wer weiß, wann sie wieder kommt und ob sie dann wieder geht.“

Noch immer wacklig auf den Beinen langte er vorsichtig nach dem Türknauf der Tür zu seiner Linken und öffnete sie. Dann kletterte er mit noch immer weichen Knien wieder zu Boden und betrat den nächsten Raum.

Es war wieder ein Schlafzimmer, doch dieses Mal auf den ersten Blick eine Sackgasse. Eine weitere Tür oder Bodenklappe führte hier weiter. Erst als er unter das Bett sah, sah er, dass die Dielen dort entfernt waren und den Blick auf den Waldboden darunter frei gaben.

Er ließ sich auf alle viere fallen und krabbelte unter das Bett. Der Boden war dort, wo die Dielen fehlten, leicht abschüssig und ging recht bald in einen niedrigen Tunnel über, durch welchen er mit einiger Mühe krabbeln konnte. Das andere Ende war bald erreicht und Feanáro befand sich nun wieder im Freien. Schnell erkannte er den kleinen Platz, den er bereits vom Fenster aus gesehen hatte. Er war baumumstanden und verwildert wie alles hier. Einige Wasserarme des Sumpfes, der das Haus umgab, erstreckten sich auch hier und gaben gluckernde, unheimliche Geräusche von sich. Am anderen Ende des kleinen Platzes befand sich ein Zaun mit einem Tor, doch Feanáro konnte selbst aus dieser Entfernung das große Schloss ausmachen, das das Tor verschloss. Er würde wohl den Schlüssel ausfindig machen müssen.

Der Brunnen schien ihm sein einziger Anhaltspunkt. Wie passend, dass ein Hocker neben diesem stand, der es ihm ermöglichte, an die Kurbel zu gelangen … Irgendjemand schien ihn tatsächlich durch all diese Gegenden zu leiten, dieses Gefühl wurde mittlerweile immer mächtiger. Aber wer und warum?

Mittlerweile war er auf den Hocker geklettert und drehte nun unter Einsatz seines gesamten Gewichtes an der Kurbel. Sie ging schwer und es kostete ihn einige Kraft, aber schließlich gelang es ihm. Ein Eimer kam schließlich zu Tage, und in diesem Eimer fand der Junge zum einen das letzte Puzzleteil und zum anderen den Schlüssel für das Tor. Er kletterte vom Hocker herab und ging zu dem kleinen Mauereinbruch im Brunnen. Von dort aus konnte er an den Inhalt des Eimers gelangen und nahm beide Gegenstände an sich.

Der Schlüssel hatte eine eigenartige Form, bemerkte er nun. Der Griff glich den ihm bekannten Schlüsseln, doch der Kopf bestand aus einem schweren Dreieck. Als er nun zum Zaun ging und sich das Schloss besah, erkannte er jedoch, dass der Schlüssel dennoch passte. Das Schloss sprang auf.

Gequält klingende Geräusche erklangen von irgendwo her. Die Schreie eines Tieres? Oder etwas … Anderes? Feanáro sah sich erschrocken um, doch nichts war zu sehen. Nur die Sümpfe gluckerten weiter leise vor sich hin, als wäre nichts gewesen. Irgendwo meinte der Junge ein Windspiel leise klimpern zu hören.

Jenseits des Tores tat sich ein weiterer Abschnitt des Waldes auf, eine Brücke führte über einen Wasserarm hinüber. Graue Nebel und Schatten waberten in der Ferne und jenseits des anderen Ufers konnte er vereinzelt Wandlampen ausmachen, auch wenn sie kaum Licht spendeten und den Nebel nur als schwache Lichtpunkte durchdrangen.

Er würde über die Brücke müssen, wenn er weiterkommen wollte, das erkannte er. Doch auf der Brücke wäre er schutzlos jeder Gefahr ausgeliefert, die dort auf ihn lauern mochte. Dennoch musste er es wagen. So schnell er konnte, krabbelte er los.

Doch nichts geschah. Vorerst. Erleichtert atmete er auf und blickte sich um. Dieser Teil der Gegend schien waldiger zu sein, auch wenn auch hier noch vereinzelt Möbel standen und die Lampen an den Bäumen statt an Wänden befestigt waren.

Dann sah er sie.

Sie lief in der Ferne, er konnte sie gerade so ausmachen. Aber sie war da! Schreckstarr starrte er in ihre Richtung und konnte sich erneut nicht bewegen. Geh weg, geh weg, geh weg!

Und sie ging. Hatte sie ihn gesehen? Wusste sie, dass er hier war? Bär klammerte sich kaum weniger ängstlich, als er es selbst war, an ihn. Jetzt waren sie sich dessen vollends bewusst: Sie wurden gejagt, jemand war gezielt hinter ihnen her. Doch war es wirklich sie? Oder war sie nur die Handlangerin?

Es dauerte lange, bis Feanáro sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er sich wieder regen konnte. Erst dann krabbelte er weiter in die nächstbeste Deckung unter einen niedrigen Tisch. Dort saß er für einige Momente und atmete tief durch. Doch lange konnte er nicht bleiben, die Schatten boten keine Sicherheit. Dies war ihr Reich, und würde er länger als unbedingt nötig an einem Ort bleiben, würde sie ihn gewiss früher oder später finden. Er musste sich bewegen, das war seine einzige Rettung. Also krabbelte er wieder hervor und blickte sich rasch um. Wo musste er entlang? Dort? Nein. Dort?

Es schien ihm, als sei er in einen verwinkelteren Teil des Waldes gelangt, hier war sein Weg anscheinend nicht mehr so klar wie bisher. Er versuchte es erst einmal auf gut Glück und wählte einen Weg durch einen langen, umgestürzten Baumstamm. Doch nein, dies war nicht der Weg, hier kam er nur zu seinem Anfangspunkt.

Ringsum ragten die Bäume wild und knorrig auf. Hin und wieder lang ein umgestürzter Baum zwischen ihnen, die Wurzeln wiesen wie dürre, gierige Finger in den Himmel. Alles war wild und zugewachsen und gab kaum einen Anhaltspunkt, wo entlang er sich wenden musste.

Bei seiner nächsten Wahl schien er jedoch etwas mehr Glück zu haben. Er gelangte zu einer weiteren Wasserfläche, über die ein schmaler Steg führte. Auf der anderen Seite sah er so etwas wie einen kleinen Schuppen. Da er vorerst keinen anderen Weg wusste, versuchte er es dort.

Der Steg war wacklig und ebenso wenig vertrauenserweckend wie alles andere hier, doch er gelangte trockenen Fußes hinüber. Eine kleine Kerze leuchtete hier vor einigen Brettern und brannte einsam in der verlassenen Weite dieser Gegend. Der Mauerputz des Schuppens wirkte alt und mürbe, das ganze Gebäude machte einen ebenso heruntergekommenen Eindruck wie alles andere hier.

Hinter den Brettern fand er einen Durchlass; das Holz hatte diesen wohl notdürftig verschließen sollen. Er krabbelte hinein. Drinnen war es finster und staubig. Anscheinend war schon lange niemand mehr hier gewesen. Verschiedene Kisten und Fässer standen hier gestapelt. Die Natur hatte sich auch diesen Ort bereits wieder erobert, Ranken und Wurzeln wuchsen durch das Mauerwerk. An einem Ast des Gestrüpps konnte er einen weiteren Schlüssel wie den ersten ausmachen, grün und dieses Mal mit einem Quadrat als Schlüsselkopf. Er wusste noch nicht, wofür er ihn gebrauchen konnte, aber er würde ihn sicher für irgendetwas hier benötigen.

Über die Kisten und Fässer konnte er an den Schlüssel gelangen. Mit einigem Schieben und Drücken rückte er eine der kleineren Kisten zurecht und kletterte über diese auf die anderen. So konnte er an den Schlüssel gelangen und nahm ihn eilig an sich.

Von draußen drangen patschende Geräusche herein. Als er durch ein Loch im bröckelnden Mauerwerk nach draußen lugte, sah er erneut sie, wie sie durch das Wasser watete und dabei unheimliche, schauderhafte Geräusche von sich gab. Sie war nah, so nah. Zu nah!

Und dann war sie weg.

Doch Feanáro spürte noch immer die boshafte Präsenz der schattenhaften Gestalt. Sie war nicht völlig verschwunden, noch immer war sie dort in den Sümpfen und lauerte ihm auf. Nur zögernd wagte er sich wieder aus seinem Versteck und blickte sich um. Nichts war zu sehen, doch das musste ja nichts heißen. Erst nach einigem Zaudern wagte er sich weiter voran. Jetzt oder nie!

Unbeschadet kam er wieder an das andere Ufer, doch hielt der Frieden nicht lange an. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er hinter sich unheilvolle Geräusche. Voller Panik krabbelte er so schnell er konnte in ein nahes, umgestürztes Fass, um sich zu verstecken. Wie passend, dass am Fassboden ein Bild von ihm und ihr gekritzelt war … Ob es ein Zeichen war?

Doch darüber machte er sich vorerst keine Gedanken, noch immer war er schreckensstarr und wagte kaum, sich zu bewegen. Dieses Mal dauerte es erheblich länger, bis seine Angst abgeklungen war. Es musste knapp gewesen sein, wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn beinahe gefangen. Er musste vorsichtiger sein.

Erst nach vielen wilden Herzschlägen wagte er sich langsam aus seinem Versteck. Sie war nirgends zu sehen, doch das musste nichts heißen. Eilig und bemüht. kein Geräusch zu machen. krabbelte er voran. Er wusste nicht, in welche Richtung er sich wenden sollte, alles sah gleich wild und abweisend aus. Also wählte er irgendeine Richtung.

Als hätte sein Gefühl ihn richtig geleitet, sah Feanáro bald vor sich ein weiterer Zaun mit einem Tor, versiegelt mit einem grünen Schloss. Dafür war also der Schlüssel! Begeistert krabbelte er voran.

Neben dem Zaun wuchs ein weiter Schubladenbaum, dessen Schublade es dem kleinen Elbing ermöglichte, an das Schloss zu gelangen. Er kletterte hinauf und öffnete das Tor mit dem Schlüssel.

Plötzlich tauchten patschende Geräusche hinter ihm auf. Sie! Und sie war nahe. Wie von Sinnen kletterte er herab und suchte panisch nach einem Versteck. Wie wild geworden krabbelte er in ein weiteres umgestürztes Fass. Ihm war egal, warum diese hier lagen oder ob sie vielleicht irgendwer aus einem bestimmten Grund hierhin gelegt hatte. Er wollte sich einfach nur verstecken!

Ängstlich zitternd hockte er im Fass, drückte Bär fest an sich und hörte die patschenden, nassen Schritte. Näher und näher und lauter und lauter, bis er meinte, dass sie direkt neben ihm stünde.

Geh weg, geh weg, geh WEG!!!

Allmählich entfernten sich die Schritte wieder. Tapp … Tapp … Tapp … Tropfen fielen, das Wasser gurgelte. Die Dunkelheit zog sich in wabernden, feuchtkalten Schwaden zusammen. Ob er es wagen konnte? Die Gefahr war nicht vorüber, nein, bestimmt nicht. Aber er würde sonst nie hier weg kommen, er musste es versuchen!

Vorsichtig lugte er aus dem Fass. Wieder nichts zu sehen, wieder nur eine dunkle Ahnung ihrer Präsenz. Er probierte es erneut und wusste, dass es noch böse für ihn enden würde. Vorsichtig schob er das Tor auf.

Eine weitere Wasserfläche tat sich vor ihm auf, ein Steg führte über sie zu einem Gebäudeteil, das wohl zum Haupthaus gehören musste. War er also bald am Ziel und konnte das letzte Puzzleteil einfügen?

Das Wasser brodelte gefährlich, kein gutes Zeichen, wie er sich sicher war. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Er krabbelte los, so schnell er konnte und mit aller Kraft. Nicht nach rechts sehen, nicht nach links. Nur gerade aus. Das Wasser brodelte stärker. Unheimliche, schrille Geräusche kamen auf. Knurren, Knirschen, Kreischen. Voran, voran!

Voran. Noch immer sah er stur geradeaus. Eine Art halb offener Raum war hier, zur Sumpfseite hin offen. Er hatte nur Augen für das Fass und den Schemel daneben. Dort konnte er sich verstecken. Verstecken, verstecken, verstecken! Die Panik war übermächtig und ließ ihn keinen anderen Gedanken kennen. Er war ein Häufchen Elend, sein Körper war die Angst.

Das Gurgeln wurde tiefer, platschende Geräusche ertönten. Sie hatte ihn, es war aus! Dort kam sie schon, er sah ihren langen Arm auf dem Boden schleifen. Näher und näher kam sie und würde die schlimmsten Dinge mit ihm anstellen. Nicht einmal Bär konnte ihn dann noch retten.

Und dann zerstob sie. Einfach so. Und löste sich in Schatten auf. Nichts blieb mehr als dunkle Flecken am Boden. War sie wirklich nicht mehr? Oder war sie einfach nur … weg? Woanders?

Es dauerte lange, bis der kleine Junge sich wieder im Griff hatte und seinen Körper kontrollieren konnte. Erst dann konnte er auf das Fass klettern und von dort aus auf das Fensterbrett, das sich darüber befand und er im ersten Moment vollkommen übersehen hatte. Dahinter konnte er bereits den großen Hauptraum mit dem Kronleuchter und der Wurzelbarriere erkennen.

Er hatte das letzte Puzzleteil, sein Ziel war bald erreicht. Bald, bald …

Eilig krabbelte er los, nur weg von hier. Er wollte diesen Alptraum so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Sobald er beim Podest war, zog er sich erneut daran hoch und fügte das letzte Puzzleteil ein. Das Bild war komplett: eine Mutter mit ihrem Kind, die auf einer Wiese miteinander spielten und lachten. Wie schön es doch wäre, wäre dieses Bild Realität geworden …

Die letzten Ranken verschwanden und gaben den Weg frei zum letzten Seitenraum direkt hinter dem Podest. Das letzte Bild zeigte erneut die Mutter mit ihrem kleinen Sohn. Anscheinend saßen sie zusammen in einem Bücherzimmer. Die Mutter hielt ein Buch in der Hand und las daraus vor. Als Feanáro näher kam, zerfloss jedoch die Gestalt der Mutter in schwarze, schattige Schlieren, die Szenerie wurde finsterer und das Lachen verschwand aus dem Gesicht des Jungen. Dann verschwand auch dieses Bild.

Als der kleine Elbling in den Bilderrahmen kletterte, machte er dahinter eine Bibliothek aus. In dunklen, nur wenig bis gar nicht erleuchteten Reihen standen hier hohe Regale, vollgestopft mit Büchern. In der Ferne konnte er einen Fluss rauschen hören und zwischen den Regalen wuchsen immer wieder Sträucher und Bäume aus dem Marmorboden. Auch hierher war die Natur bereits vorgedrungen.

Sie war bestimmt irgendwo hier, keine Frage, irgendwo zwischen den Regalen, wo sie auf ihn lauerte. Die Regale selbst standen zum Glück etwas erhöht, so dass sie gute Verstecke boten. Doch schattige Verstecke, und die Schatten waren ihr Reich … Im Licht aber würde sie ihn bestimmt ebenso schnell finden. Es würde ein Spießroutenlauf werden.

Eilig krabbelte er los und auf das erstbeste Regal zu. Dort hielt er inne und lugte vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck hervor. Noch war nichts zu sehen, doch er hörte ihre Schritte und schmatzenden Geräusche in der Ferne. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er nicht allein war.

Bär war bei ihm, nichts konnte ihm passieren … Doch seine Zuversicht war schwach und wankte zusehends.

Die günstige Gelegenheit nutzend, huschte er zum nächsten Regal und hielt erneut inne. Wo war sie? Es machte ihn nervös. nicht zu wissen, wo sie war. Sie konnte überall sein, hinter jeder Ecke lauern. Wenn er nun direkt zu ihr lief, was war dann?

Mittlerweile war er unter das nächste Regal gehuscht. Sein nächster Schritt würde ihn über einen größeren Gang zwischen den Regalen führen, also eine perfekte Möglichkeit für sie, ihn zu fangen …

Die Schritte kamen wie auf Kommando. Schockiert drückte er sich fest an den Boden und hoffte mit aller Kraft, dass sie nicht unter die Regale sah. Patsch … Patsch … Patsch … Sie kam näher, die Schritte wurden lauter, die spärlichen Lichter verloschen beinahe gänzlich. Da schleiften ihre Arme am Boden! Ihre Füße, ihr Schatten. Er riss die Augen weit auf und verhielt sich still wie eine Maus.

Katz und Maus, wie passend es doch war. Wie die Katzen daheim. Nur dass er dieses Mal die Maus war, mit der gespielt wurde.

Selbst als sie vorüber gezogen war, traute er sich eine ganze Weile nicht aus seinem Versteck. Immer wieder blickte er sich vorsichtig um, so weit wie es ihm möglich war, denn das Versteck schränkte seine Sicht erheblich ein. Dass er nicht alles von seiner Umgebung sehen konnte, schüchterte ihn zusätzlich ein und machte ihn nervös.

Bär zupfte ihn am Ärmel und bedeutete ihm damit, es nun endlich zu wagen. Er würde ja sonst nie wieder von hier weg kommen! Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und krabbelte los. Schnell, schnell! Wo war sie? Hinter ihm? Vor ihm? Er wusste es nicht.

Erneut kurz vor einer Panik erreichte er unversehrt das nächste Versteck. Hier hielt er für einige Momente inne und atmete tief durch, bis sein Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Er wollte einfach nur noch weg hier, ganz weit weg, dorthin, wo es sicher und friedlich war. Er sollte aufgeben, überlegte er, hier und jetzt. Dann wäre es vorbei.

Aber aufgeben hieße ja, sich ihr zu stellen, und das konnte er ebenso wenig. Er musste weiter, er hatte keine Wahl.

Wo musste er entlang? Er musste zum Fluss, dorthin, wo sie war. Und irgendwie musste er unbeschadet an ihr vorbei kommen. Das Wie war die wohl größte Herausforderung. Er wusste keinen Ausweg, war völlig verwirrt. Es war einfach alles zu viel für ihn.

Erst als Bär ihn wieder am Ärmel zupfte, wurden seine Gedanken ein wenig klarer. Noch immer sah er keinen Weg, noch immer wusste er nicht, wo entlang er musste. Aber er war nicht mehr völlig kopflos.

Als er die Schritte erneut viel zu nah hörte, war es vorbei mit der Ruhe. Viel zu nah, viel zu nah, viel zu nah! Direkt neben dem Schrank, unter welchem er sich versteckte, lief sie entlang. Schau nicht her, schau nicht her, schau nicht her!

Sie schaute nicht zu ihm unter den Schrank. Doch was wäre, wenn sie es getan hätte? Was wäre dann passiert? Dann wäre es aus gewesen! Bär klammerte sich fest an ihn, auch ihm war der Schreck in die Glieder gefahren.

Doch dieses Mal gab es kein Zögern. Der kleine Junge trat die Flucht nach vorn an und eilte unter das nächste Regal und dann, nur mit einer kurzen Pause, weiter unter das nächste. In Windeseile hatte er den Fluss erreicht, der sich rauschend mitten durch diesen Raum bahnte. Er war laut, Feanáro konnte kaum noch auf ihre Schritte lauschen. Es würde gefährlich werden. Soweit es ihm möglich war, spähte er seinen weiteren Weg aus. Erst am hinteren Ende des Zimmers konnte er eine sichere Überquerung des Flusses ausmachen, doch das bedeutete, dass er durch das die gesamte Länge des Zimmers musste. Und auf dem Weg gab es keine Deckung …

Noch zögerte er und sah sich nervös um. War sie hier? Oder war sie weit weg? Konnte er es schaffen? Oder war es zu riskant?

Er musste es wagen. Er musste es einfach schaffen! Schnell spurtete er los, sah sich nicht um und fixierte voll und ganz sein Ziel. Wenn er nach hinten sah, würde er im schlimmsten Falle sie sehen, und das wollte er nicht riskieren.

Schnell wie ein Wirbelwind flitzte er über die Brücke und hielt geradewegs auf das nächste Regal auf der anderen Uferseite zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte er es. Als er noch nach Luft schnappte und sich von der Hatz erholte, hörte er erneut ihre Schritte direkt neben ihm. Panisch presste er die Lippen zusammen und versuchte am besten gar nicht mehr zu atmen, um auch ja nicht auch nur das kleinste Geräusch zu machen. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse. Weg, einfach nur noch weg … Einen anderen Gedanken hatte er nicht mehr.

Sie ging. Erneut. Suchend nach ihrer kleinen, wehrlosen Beute, die sich wie eine zitternde Maus versteckte.

Erst nach einer Weile wagte er sich voran, doch kaum hatte er das nächste Regal erreicht, hörte er erneut ihre Schritte in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Er presste sich fest an den Boden unter dem Regal und hoffte sich auf diese Weise unsichtbar zu machen. Allmählich wurde die Belastung zu viel und ängstlich kniff er die Augen zusammen. Wenn er sie nicht sah, konnte sie ihn immerhin auch nicht sehen. Oder?

Die Schritte entfernten sich in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Gut? Vielleicht … Zögernd öffnete er die Augen wieder und lugte umher. War sie weg? Er glaubte es nicht. Aber es musste genügen, dass er sie nicht sah. Er wagte einen weiteren Versuch. Sein Weg führte ihn an einem etwas größeren, bis zum Boden reichenden Regal vorbei. Eine Lampe war an der Wand der Stirnseite befestigt und gab mit ihrem Licht immerhin etwas Trost.

Als er unter einem weiteren Regal entlang kroch, um auf die andere Seite des großen Regals zu kommen, sah er vor sich eine Öffnung im Mauerwerk. Dahinter konnte er ein großes, weißlich schimmerndes Gebilde ausmachen. Der nächste Wunsch. Bald hatte all das hier ein Ende!

Hinter dem großen Regal machte er einen Durchgang zu einem weiteren Zimmer aus, wieder ein Schlafzimmer. Als er in das Zimmer krabbelte, sah er neben dem Bett einen Stuhl, der vor einer Klappe im Boden stand. Und diese Klappe führte nach draußen zur Erinnerung.

Er wollte schon begeistert zum Stuhl krabbeln, um ihn beiseite zu ziehen, als er erneut Schritte hinter sich hörte. Eilig wie der Wind war er unter dem Bett verschwunden, und das kaum einen Augenblick zu früh. Kaum war er unter das Bett gekrochen, sah er, wie sie das Zimmer betrat. Sie gab würgende, gequälte Laute von sich und seufzte immer wieder schwer. Für einige Augenblicke lief sie ein wenig ziellos im Zimmer umher. Dann hielt sie inne. Schließlich drehte sie um und verließ den Raum wieder, als sie nicht fand, wonach sie suchte.

Feanáro war stocksteif. War sie weg? War er in Sicherheit? Konnte er gefahrlos seinen Weg fortsetzen? Erst nach vielen rasenden Herzschlägen wagte er sich wieder zu rühren.

Er krabbelte unter dem Bett hervor und ging zum Stuhl, um ihn beiseite zu schieben. Dann öffnete er die Klappe, ließ sich auf alle viere fallen und kroch hindurch.

Erneut befand er sich im Wald. Der leuchtende Wunsch befand sich auf einer kleinen Insel, unweit des Ufers des Hauses. Ein kurzer Steig führte dorthin, den Feanáro nun betrat. Das Lied seiner Mutter erklang, beruhigend und sanft und ihn für einen Augenblick alle Schrecken vergessen lassend.

 _Amme_ oder besser ihre leuchtende Gestalt kniete unweit vor ihm. Überall um ihn herum war ihr sanftes Schlaflied. _Amme_ selbst hielt die Würfel mit den _sarati_ in Händen und schien sie ihm reichen zu wollen.

„Ganz, ganz viele Geschichten erzählen die Würfel“, hörte er sie sagen. „Sie werden dir helfen, eines Tages auch ganz, ganz viele Geschichten zu erzählen, du wirst sehen. So viele Geschichten, wie du magst! Ist das nicht toll?“

„ _Amme_! Geschichten!“, rief er sehnsüchtig aus. Nichts begehrte er mehr als von seiner Mutter Geschichten erzählt zu bekommen. Er wollte sie so gerne wieder sehen.

Doch noch sollte es ihm vergönnt sein. Als er die Würfel an sich nahm, zerstäubte das Bild seiner Mutter wie schon die beiden Male zuvor und auch der Wunsch um ihn herum löste sich in Nichts auf. Er wurde traurig und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Nur Mut“, ermunterte Bär ihn. „Das war der vorletzte Gegenstand, bald haben wir es geschafft. Geh weiter, dann haben wir es schnell hinter uns!“

Das Lied hatte indes erneut eine schiefe, disharmonische Tonlage angenommen. Nachdem der Wunsch vergangen war, hatte er den Blick auf das nächste Rohr freigegeben, das ihn gewiss erneut in die Zwischenwelt bringen würde. Was würde ihn jedoch danach erwarten?


	6. Schatten

Das Rohr endete wie erwartet wieder in der Zwischenwelt. Nichts schien sich während seiner Abwesenheit verändert zu haben, alles war noch so, wie er es verlassen hatte. Ob die Zeit hier überhaupt voranschritt? Bär jedenfalls atmete erleichtert auf, als er diesen Ort erneut erblickte.

„Geschafft!“, sagte er. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass uns etwas Schlimmes passiert. Aber das war ja nicht der Fall! Siehst du, nur gut, dass wir uns beide haben, nicht wahr?“

Feanáro nickte nur zur Bestätigung. Er war auch froh, dass er Bär an seiner Seite hatte. Wer wusste schon, was sonst gewesen wäre?

Er hob Bär wieder hoch und setzte ihn sich auf den Rücken. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam in Richtung des Hauses und betraten es ein weiteres Mal. Auch hier hatte sich nichts geändert. Ob ihm hier an diesem Ort auch Gefahren drohten? Oder war er hier sicher?

Eine große Müdigkeit befiel ihn, und für einen Moment musste er sich hinsetzten und durchatmen. Er wollte schlafen und bereits spürte er, wie ihm die Augen zu fielen.

Bär tippte ihn ermutigend auf den Arm. „Das hier ist einfach kein Ort für kleine Kinder“, sagte er. „Aber stell dir einmal vor, wie es wird, wenn wir das hier überstanden haben. Dann werden wir für immer miteinander spielen können. Ist das nicht schön? Freunde für immer!“

„Für immer!“, rief Feanáro aus. Das waren Gedanken, die ihm seine gute Laune wieder brachten. Er lächelte und drückte Bär fest an sich. Sein Freund erwiderte die Umarmung liebevoll.

Es wurde jedoch Zeit, dass sie sich dem nächsten Abenteuer stellten. Feanáro nahm die Würfel und legte sie wie schon die anderen Gegenstände zuvor in den Kessel. Dann schloss er diesen und drehte an der Kurbel. Wie die beiden Male zuvor, begann der ganze Apparat mächtig zu poltern und zu rumpeln und zu zischen. Ein rotes Licht flammte auf, und die Würfel erschienen im dritten Sichtfenster der Rohre neben der Tür. Bär steckte seine Pfote in das kleine Loch am unteren Ende und drückte den Knopf. Die Tür zischte, Dampfwolken stiegen auf. Dann öffnete sie sich. Das Lied seiner Mutter ertönte wie gewohnt aus dem Rohr im nachfolgenden Raum.

Feanáro sah zu Bär.

„Wenn du jemanden zum Umarmen brauchst: Ich bin da“, sagte dieser tröstend.

Der Junge lächelte und hob ihn hoch. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und sprang erneut in das Rohr hinab.

Dieses Mal landete er erneut in einem Zimmer, doch wirkte es vertrauter, mehr wie daheim. Nur verfallener, wie alles, was er hier bisher gesehen hatte … Der Raum selbst war leer, der Boden war mit Holz ausgelegt, und auch die Wände waren holzgetäfelt. Eine Tür führte hinaus. Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er etwas klappern, das er noch nicht näher bestimmen konnte. Was ihn wohl jenseits der Tür erwarten würde?

Er trat hinaus und befand sich nun in einem Flur. Kisten und Möbel standen hier, die wie jene aussahen, die er von daheim kannte. Doch der Boden war abgewetzt, die Tapete zerrissen und der Mörtel teils bis auf den Stein abgebröckelt. Eine Lampe stand neben ihm an der Wand. Er fühlte sich an das Ereignis im Schrank in seinem Zimmer erinnert, als er sich mit Bär dort versteckt hatte, bis _atto_ sie gefunden hatte. Nur war alles hier größer und dunkler und… fremdartiger. Das Böse war hier greifbarer als in der Schrankhöhle.

Klack … Klack … Klack … Irgendetwas vor ihm verursachte diese Geräusche. Vorsichtig und mit Bär im Arm ging er voran. Neben den großen Türen für die Erwachsenen sah Feanáro auch hin und wieder kleinere Klappen in der Wand, wie Sichtfenster, die den Blick auf kleine Hohlräume im Gemäuer freigaben. Manchmal waren Bilder an die Wand gemalt oder lagen in den kleinen Kammern. Hin und wieder sah er auch Gegenstände wie Schuhe oder Spielsachen.

Der Flur endete bald in einem großen, mehrstöckigen Raum. Zu seiner Rechten tat sich ein tiefer Abgrund auf, über welchen auf dem ersten Blick kein Weg zu führen schien. Zu seiner Linken sah er jedoch ein Regal, mit einem Gitterverschluss anstelle eines Schubfaches. Etwas drückte immer wieder von innen gegen das durch einen Metallstift verschlossene Gitter und versursachte die gleichmäßigen, pochenden Geräusche. Geradeaus sah er einen Durchgang. Vielleicht führte dieser ihn auf einen Weg, über den er an den Metallstift gelangen konnte.

Der Durchgang führte in einen kleinen Raum, der mit Kisten und Regalen vollgestellt war. Er kletterte hinauf, oben fand er ein kleines Fenster. Und durch dieses konnte er den Metallstift und das Regal erreichen. Er zog den Stift heraus.

Mit einem Male sauste eine abnormal lange Schublade heraus und durch die gesamte Länge des großen, scheinbar bodenlosen Zimmers. Er zuckte im ersten Schreckmoment zusammen und atmete dann erleichtert auf, als nichts passierte. Die Schublade war nun vollends ausgefahren, zuckte aber immer noch immer wieder ein wenig vor und zurück. Dennoch schien es, als könne er über sie laufen und auf die andere Seite des Raumes gelangen. Er wagte es.

Auf halber Strecke ragte ein Regalbrett über die Schublade. Feanáro erkannte, dass er nicht darunter hindurch krabbeln konnte, sondern darüber klettern musste. Diverses Gerümpel lag auf dem Brett sowie eine leere Glasflasche, die er unbeabsichtigt in den Abgrund stieß. Mit lautem Poltern und Scheppern zerbrach sie an irgendeinem Möbelstück, das irgendwo weiter unten senkrecht an der Wand stand wie zuvor schon die Lampe.

Mit einem Male brach ein schreckliches Getöse los. Alles bebte und erzitterte,  Staub rieselte von den Wänden, teils bröckelten Putz und Steine. Erschrocken klammerte er sich an das Regal. Was passierte hier? War es, weil er die Flasche zerbrochen hatte?

So schnell der Spuk begonnen hatte, so rasch war er auch wieder vorbei. Noch sah er sich unsicher um, doch so schnell schien dergleichen nicht noch einmal zu passieren. Er wagte es seinen Weg fortzusetzen.

Es war schwierig, auf der ruckelnden Schublade zu laufen, doch es gelang ihm. Am anderen Ende angekommen, sah er, wie die Schublade in einer Nische in der Wand verschwand, doch er konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie dort gegen eine Wand oder ein weiteres Hindernis stieß, hinter dem es vielleicht ein Weiterkommen gäbe. Ebenso sah er eine Möglichkeit, weiter zu kommen. Eines dieser seltsamen Möbelstücke stand auch hier senkrecht zur Wand, direkt aus jener sprießend und nicht etwa daran gelehnt, direkt unter der Stelle, an der die Wand in eine vertikale überging und damit plötzlich der Boden war. Wenn er den Sprung wagte, konnte er von hier aus den nächsten Flur betreten.

Er wagte es und erlebte sogleich den nächsten Schreckmoment. Das Möbelstück sackte ab und drohte hinab zu stürzten. Eilig ließ er sich nach vorne fallen und krabbelte auf den sicheren Boden. Geschafft!

Der Flur, der sich nun anschloss, war finster, nur in der Ferne sah er ein flackerndes Licht. Ihm gefiel dieser Gang nicht, etwas konnte dort sein, das ihm nichts Gutes wollte. Und solch eine Wesenheit war gewiss irgendwo vor ihm.

Mit Bär im Arm wagte er sich voran und versuchte sich an das zu erinnern, das sie zuvor besprochen hatten. Gemeinsam würden sie es durchstehen, gemeinsam waren sie stark. Und wenn sie es geschafft hatten, dann würde alles gut werden und sie würden für immer miteinander spielen können.

Ein Schatten tauchte vor ihm auf, schemenhaft und flackernd, aber es konnte kein Zweifel bestehen. Es war nicht sie, nein. Es war etwas anderes. Aber was? Etwas Böses, gewiss. Ein neuer Feind.

Der Schatten verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war, was ihn jedoch kein bisschen weniger wirklich machte. Feanáro musste sich zwingen, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Und dann noch einen … und noch einen … und noch einen … Bis er schließlich an einer Flurbiegung ankam.

Hier brannte auch das Licht. Verschiedene Akten lagen hier herum, ganz viel Papierkram, das wie das aussah, von dem _atto_ immer sagte, dass es sehr wichtig war. Außerdem sah er hier auch eine Staffelei und ein Musikinstrument herumliegen.

Der Flur machte eine Biegung, endete aber recht bald. Dafür fand sich dort eine Tür, die der Junge öffnen konnte. Der Boden sackte auf der anderen Seite der Türschwelle mit einem Male ab, und er musste sich fallen lassen, um hinab zu gelangen. An der Wand dieses Raumes machte er die Zeichnung eines traurigen Kindes aus sowie des Schattens, den er bereits zuvor gesehen hatte. Dieser Schatten würde ihm also hier begegnen, schloss er, ihm galt es dieses Mal zu entkommen.

Eine weitere Tür führte aus dem Raum heraus und in ein nächstes, schrankartiges Zimmer. Viele der Gespenster, die er von daheim kannte, und die erst dann aufhörten lebendig zu sein, wenn _atto_ sie trug, hingen hier dicht an dicht. Er würde sich an ihnen vorbeidrücken müssen, würde er weiter wollen. Der Junge verzog das Gesicht und drückte Bär, erst dann wagte er sich voran.

Er gab klägliche Geräusche von sich, als er sich durch die Gespenster schlängelte. Nein, das war ganz und gar nichts für ihn. Zu allem Übel verlor er zwischenzeitlich auch noch die Orientierung und wusste kurz nicht mehr, wohin er sich wenden musste, bis Bär ihm auf die Sprünge half.

Und dann hatte er auch diesen Teil geschafft und stolperte recht erleichtert in den nächsten Raum. Dieser schien keinen besonderen Zweck zu erfüllen. Ein paar alte Spielsachen und alte, fleckige und zerrissene Kindersachen hingen an der Wand ebenso wie ein Kinderbett. Feanáro selbst stand auf einem kleinen Sims, von dem aus er auf den Boden springen konnte. Am Boden konnte er einen hellblau leuchtenden Kreis ausmachen, in dessen Mitte eine halbmondförmige Aussparung war. Wozu diese wohl diente? Damit er weiter kam? Denn auf den ersten Blick konnte er keinen Weg hier weg ausmachen, der Raum wurde an drei Seiten von Wänden umschlossen und an der vierten von einer Lattenwand, durch die er jedoch einen anschließenden Raum erahnen konnte.

Wie kam er hier also weiter? Es war kein allzu offensichtlicher Weg und er blickte sich aufmerksam im Zimmer um. Erst als er auch einmal nach oben sah, machte er das Regalbrett mit der Flasche aus. Und in dieser Flasche entdeckte er den bläulich schimmernden Halbmond.

Schnell hatte er begriffen, dass er wohl einen der hier herumliegenden Bälle werfen musste, um die Flasche herunter zu stoßen, damit er an ihren Inhalt gelangen konnte. Er nahm einen kleinen Ball, der gut in seine Hand passte, dann warf er. Er brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis die Flasche herunterfiel und zerbrach. Er zuckte aufgrund des lauten Geräusches zusammen.

Eine Tür knarrte und fiel schwer ins Schloss. Ein Schatten huschte groß und bedrohlich auf der anderen Seite der Lattenwand entlang. _Der_ Schatten. Feanáro fuhr der Schreck in alle Glieder und er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Er war nun also genauso hinter dem kleinen Jungen her wie sie. Zwei Monster, die es auf ihn abgesehen hatten.

Der Schatten hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt und zog unverrichteter Dinge weiter. Noch hatte er wohl Glück. Feanáro ging nun zu den Scherben der Flasche und hob den kleinen blauen Mond auf. Diesen fügte er in die Mitte des Kreises ein. Es klickte und er stellte fest, dass das leuchtende Ding vor ihm eine Tür war. Er zog sie auf und befand sich im nächsten Raum, einer Art Flur voller Gerümpel. In einigen _rangwer_ Entfernung machte er eine zweite Tür aus, dieses Mal orange und mit einem Stern in der Mitte. Der Schlüssel war jedoch nicht so leicht ausfindig zu machen.

„Hörst du das?“, flüsterte Bär auf seinem Rücken.

Er  nickte. Ja, er hörte es. Es klang wie ein Pochen und Rumpeln, als würde wieder etwas gegen irgendein Objekt klopfen. Er sah sich um und machte einen Schrank aus. Er zog die Lamellentür auf und stieg hinein. Es war eng hier drinnen, zusätzlich beengt durch die Kisten, die hier gestapelt waren. Aber er konnte auf sie klettern und gelangte so schnell zu einem erhöht liegenden Durchlass in der Rückwand. Ein wackeliger Steg aus Brettern führte hier entlang der Wand des Flures zu einem kleinen Regalbrett. Vor sich konnte Feanáro erneut das lange Regalschubfach ausmachen, das immer wieder gegen eine Kiste stieß, die vor einem weiteren Durchlass stand. Er würde die Kiste wohl beiseite ziehen müssen.

Nach mehreren Anläufen gelang es ihm, die Kiste zu entfernen, und das Regalschubfach sauste weiter durch das Loch in der Wand. Vielleicht wäre es ihm eine Hilfe auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Schlüssel. Also wandte er sich wieder um und kletterte zurück in den Schrank, um dort seinen nächsten Schreckmoment zu erleben.

Schemenhaft erkannte er durch die Lamellen den Schatten, wie er durch den Flur huschte und irgendwo zu seiner Rechten verschwand. Für die ersten Momente traute er sich nicht aus dem Schrank und drückte sich zitternd in das Innere des Möbelstücks. Erst als der Schatten auch wirklich nicht mehr auftauchte, wagte er sich vorsichtig voran, sich dabei immer wieder nach der Gefahr umsehend. Sie kehrte vorläufig nicht wieder.

Das lange Schubfach ragte nun über seinem Kopf durch den Raum und bildete eine Art Brücke, über die er anscheinend tatsächlich weiter kommen konnte. Auf dieser Seite der Wand befand sich direkt neben dem Loch ein kleinerer Schrank, auf welchen er mithilfe der Schubladen klettern konnte. Oben angelangt, konnte er auf die Brücke klettern und lief hinüber auf die andere Seite. Eine Tür befand sich dort, die ihn in das nächste Zimmer führte.

Dieses war ein wahrlich eigenartiges Konstrukt. Der Boden war ganz normal, doch eine der Wände schien aus einem Flur zu bestehen, der hoch über ihn zur Decke ragte. Als er in den dunklen, an der Wand hängenden Flur sah, löste sich irgendwo über ihm ein Ball, der polternd herabfiel. Die Möbel ängstigten ihn. Wenn sie nun herunter fielen, was dann? Er beeilte sich, dass er durch die nächste Tür kam.

Über dieser war ein Bild an die Wand gemalt, ein Kind, das sich vor dem Schatten unter einem Tisch versteckte. Ein Hinweis?

Der nächste Raum kam ihm erschreckend bekannt vor. Es war ein Abbild der heimischen Küche, nur düsterer und unheimlicher und mit viel mehr Schatten, die dicht in all den Ecken lauerten. Als er auf den Küchentisch in der Mitte des Raumes kletterte, fand er einiges Obst, das in einer Schale auf dem Tisch stand, sowie eine weitere Flasche mit dem Schlüssel darin. Die Flasche stand außerhalb seiner Reichweite auf einem Regalbrett hoch über dem Küchentisch. Er würde sie mit dem Obst herunterwerfen müssen, auch wenn das wohl erneut den Schatten wecken würde, würde er die Flasche zerbrechen. Dennoch wagte er es.

Es kam, wie er es erwartet hatte. In Windeseile war der Junge unter dem Küchentisch verschwunden und hatte panisch die Schiebetüren zu beiden Seiten zugeschoben. Er kam! Und wie er kam: mit Furore und schrecklichen Geräuschen, die den kleinen Elbling in seinem Versteck schrecklich einschüchterten und erneut zutiefst verängstigten. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was dort draußen vor sich ging, er hoffte lediglich, dass der Schatten ihn nicht in seinem Versteck finden würde.

Erst nach einigen Momenten kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und selbst dann ließ Feanáro noch geraume Zeit verstreichen, bis er sich aus seinem Versteck wagte. Alle Schubladen und Türen waren geöffnet, das Obst lag zerstreut am Boden und die Schale, in der es sich befunden hatte, war zerbrochen worden. Am Boden inmitten der Glasscherben der Flasche fand Feanáro den Stern. Er nahm ihn an sich.

Als er die Küche verließ, sah er, dass sich etwas Eigenartiges ereignet hatte. Der Raum mit dem Flur an der Wand schien sich gedreht zu haben, so dass der Flur nun auch wirklich ein Flur und der Boden, auf dem er zuvor gelaufen war, nun eine Wand war. Die Tür, durch die er herein gekommen war, war für ihn nun nicht mehr erreichbar, was hieß, dass er sich durch den zugestellten Flur kämpfen musste. Ihm gefiel diese Aussicht nicht sonderlich, denn noch saß ihm der Schrecken mit dem Schatten im Magen und auch der Flur selbst wirkte sehr finster und bedrohlich, zusätzlich verstärkt durch die Enge des Gerümpels. Doch er ging auch diesen Weg.

Mühsam kämpfte er sich voran, kletterte über Kisten und Tische und manchmal auch darunter hindurch. Gelegentlich rumpelte es, und Staub stieg ihm immer wieder in die Nase, so dass er niesen und husten musste. Während er kletterte, konnte er Bär nicht drücken, was ihm ein mulmiges Gefühl bescherte.

Schließlich erreichte er das Ende des Flures, der hier in einen engen, holzverkleideten Gang überging. Eine einzelne Lampe spendete dort drinnen Licht. Da es anscheinend keinen anderen Weg gab, wählte Feanáro diesen.

In dem Gang fand er zwei Zeichnungen, die eines Mannes, der um ein Kind weinte, und die einer Frau, die ein verängstigtes Kind anschrie. Etwas wurde dabei in Feanáro geweckt, das ihn selbst sehr traurig machte. Er wollte zu seinen Eltern und von ihnen lieb gehabt werden. Am Ende des Ganges fand er ein weiteres Bild: jenes einer Person, die aus einer Tür ging, und eines Kindes, welches sehr traurig wirkte. Feanáro ging weiter, denn er wollte sich nicht von dem traurigen Kind anstecken lassen.

Eine Lamellentür verschloss den Ausgang der Tür, und ungünstiger Weise stand direkt vor der Tür ein kleiner Turm aus Bauklötzen mit einer Flasche obenauf. Er würde die Flasche zwangsläufig zerbrechen, wenn er die Tür aufschob und damit den Turm umwarf. Dennoch versuchte er es so vorsichtig wie möglich, doch das zwangsläufige geschah. Mit lautem Geschepper zerbarst die Flasche und sogleich brach ein lautes Getöse los. Ängstlich zog er die Tür wieder zu und lugte durch die Lamellen in den Flur, der sich dem Gang anschloss.

Niemand zu sehen. Er wagte einen Vorstoß in das neue Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete, fiel der Turm nun ebenfalls um, doch nichts geschah. Anscheinend schien nur das Geräusch zerbrechenden Glases den Schatten aufmerksam zu machen. Feanáro sah sich um, doch dieser Flur unterschied sich kaum von den vorigen, er war ebenso zugestellt mit allerlei Gerümpel, Möbel, Kisten, Spielsachen.

Als er durch die Lücken eines besonders hohen Gerümpelbergs aus Kisten und Möbeln hindurch kletterte, befand er sich in einem weiteren Abschnitt des Hauses wieder und sah sich nun einem großen Hindernis gegenüber. Vor ihm war der Flur mit mehreren Holztürmen mit Flaschen obenauf zugestellt. Er würde kaum an ihnen vorbei kommen ohne eine Flasche zu zerbrechen. Was er aber auch sah, waren mehrere Verstecke entlang der Wand, ein Tisch, ein Schrank und eine Nische in der Wand.

Er würde es also riskieren und gezielt Türme umwerfen müssen, um sich den Weg frei zu räumen. Wenn er schnell genug war, konnte er sich noch rechtzeitig verstecken. Nachdem er sich gesammelt und auf diese Aufgabe vorbereitet hatte, nahm er einen herumliegenden Eimer, zielte und warf so kräftig, wie er konnte. Dann huschte er in Windeseile unter den Tisch, als mit lautem Getöse der Eimer mehrere Türme umwarf und die Flaschen zerbrachen. Der Schatten ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Er kam aus einer dunklen Ecke des Flures und schwebte zum Greifen nahe am Versteck des kleinen Jungen vorbei zu der Stelle, wo die Flaschen zerbrachen. Dort zerstob er in pure Finsternis und war bald darauf verschwunden.

Feanáro spürte, wie sein Herz wild pochte. Wie schlimm es war, dass er seinen Feind absichtlich auf sich aufmerksam machen musste! Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er weiter machen konnte. Dann krabbelte er wieder aus seinem Versteck und schlängelte sich an den noch stehenden Türmen vorbei.

Bei dem Schrank angekommen, sah er sich der nächsten Wegsperre gegenüber. Er nahm sich einen der Würfel und wiederholte das unheimliche Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit dem Schatten mehrmals. Jedes Mal versteckte er sich eilig im Schrank und jedes Mal kam der Schatten wieder aus seiner Ecke und verschwand an der Stelle, wo die Flaschen zerbrochen waren. So ging es weiter, bis der Weg frei war und Feanáro zur Flurbiegung kam. Es war nervenaufreibend und machte ihn zusehends nervöser und nervöser. Und dann auch noch diese unverständlichen Gesprächsfetzten, die immer dann zu hören waren, wenn der Schatten kam! Was bedeuteten sie? Was wollten sie ihm sagen? Sie ängstigten ihn, da sie so gespenstisch wirkten.

In der Wand waren immer wieder größere und kleinere Türen eingelassen. Die meisten von ihnen führten nur in kleine, leere Räume, die aber immerhin gute Verstecke boten. Manchmal taten sich kleine Gänge auf, die aber immer nur einige _rangwer_ weiter den Flur entlang führten und einige Flaschen umgingen.

Der Flur machte noch einige Windungen und wies so einige Hürden auf. Feanáro spürte, wie er dies wohl nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, und nutze daher die Verstecke, um immer mal wieder durchzuatmen und Pausen einzulegen, in denen er sich wieder beruhigen konnte. Es dauerte so einige Zeit, bis er ein Zimmer fand, in welchem er auf eine etwas verborgen liegende Ecke stieß. Und dort fand er ein Loch im Boden.

Er sprang hinab und fand sich auf der Oberseite eines Schrankes wieder. Als er sich auf alle viere fallen ließ, erkannte er den Raum mit der orangefarbenen Durchgangstür wieder. Mehrere Bretter bildeten eine Art Brücke, über die er Stück für Stück unter der Decke entlang wieder zum Boden kommen konnte. Dort angekommen, krabbelte er zu der Tür, setzte das passende Sternenteil ein und öffnete die Tür.

Dahinter wartete die letzte Erinnerung auf ihn.

Wieder war es die schemenhafte Gestalt seiner Mutter, wie sie die Bauklötzchen hoch über ihrem Kopf hielt. Sie stand in einem Raum, der gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Kinderzimmer hatte, nur kleiner und … schiefer. Ihm fiel kein besseres Wort ein, denn die Regale hingen krumm und schief an den Wänden. Alle Farbe war aus der Szenerie verschwunden, alles war grau und schimmerte silbern.

„Sieh einmal diese Bausteine“, sagte _amme_. „Was für hohe Burgen du damit bauen kannst, wie schön! Dann kannst du dein eigenes kleines Heim errichten!“

Feanáro kletterte auf einen Schrank und gelangte von dort aus auf die Regale. Über diese kletternd konnte er die Bauklötze erreichen, die seine Mutter in der Hand hielt, und nahm sie an sich. Der silberne Schimmer verschwand, das Zimmer nahm wieder Farbe an. Und in der Ferne sang _amme_. Er musste seinem Ziel sehr nahe sein.

Er kletterte wieder zurück auf den Boden und krabbelte durch eine kleine Tür auf Fußhöhe. Ein kleiner Flur mit mehreren kleinen und großen Türen schloss sich an. Hinter den kleineren Türen verbargen sich meist fast ebenso kleine, leere Räume. Nur hinter der großen Tür schloss sich ein weiterer Raum an. Das Licht flackerte, in einer Ecke lag ein großer Haufen, alter, schmutziger Wäsche.

Und am anderen Ende des Raumes sah er das Rohr, das ihn zurück zum Spielhaus bringen würde.

Doch etwas war falsch hier, noch immer nicht richtig. Er hörte weiterhin seine Mutter singen, doch die Präsenz des Schattens war ebenso noch da. Er war noch nicht abgehängt, irgendwo hier war er.

Da!

Panisch huschte Feanáro durch die nächstbeste Tür in der Wand und versteckte sich im dahinter liegenden Raum. Im Zimmer flackerte das Licht stärker und stärker und gleichzeitig wurde es immer finsterer. Er kam, er hörte es, und er lauerte dort draußen auf ihn. Aber er sah den Schatten nicht! Wo war er? Das Licht flackerte noch immer und erhellte kaum mehr den Raum. Was sollte er tun? Hier bleiben? Den riskanten Versuch wagen?

Er haderte lange mit sich, doch als noch immer kein Schatten zu sehen war, beschloss er, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Die Angst ließ ihn am ganzen Körper schlottern. Er war seinem Ziel doch so nahe! Warum musste ausgerechnet hier die größte Gefahr lauern?

Vorsichtig balancierte er über ein schmales Brett, das über den Abgrund führte, der sich im Boden vor dem Rohr auftat. Es ging tief hinab in eine große Schwärze unbestimmter Tiefe. Ob es überhaupt einen Boden gab? Noch einmal sah er sich im Raum um, doch nichts war zu sehen. Dann beeilte er sich, dass er in das Rohr kletterte.

Doch da spürte der Junge mit einem Male, wie etwas ihn mit eisig kalten, schattenhaften Fingern packte und zurückzerrte. Er strampelte und schrie und zappelte und versuchte alles, um wieder frei zu kommen, doch vergebens. Mit einem Ruck wurde er zurückgezerrt, verlor jeden Halt und stürzte in den Abgrund. Im letzten Moment bekam er noch Bär zu fassen, doch da sah er, wie dieser fest im Griff des Schattens war. Ein gefährliches Tauziehen begann. Feanáro hing völlig haltlos in der Leere, sein ganzes Gewicht hing an einem Arm Bärs. Er schrie auf und versuchte mit der freien Hand nach Bär zu greifen, doch es misslang ihm. Bär riss die Augen weit auf und wirkte ebenso panisch wie der Junge.

Und dann zerriss er. Feanáro fiel in die Leere. Bär war nicht mehr.


	7. Vergebung

Er fiel und fiel, und als er schließlich wieder zur Besinnung kam, sah er sich in einer großen endlosen Schwärze. Über ihm fiel helles Licht herab, doch beleuchtete es nur einen kleinen Kreis um ihn herum. Jenseits davon war die Dunkelheit undurchdringlich. Sanft rieselte Bärs Füllung herab und sein Arm lag unweit von dem Jungen auf dem Boden. Er schniefte leise. Sein Freund war nicht mehr, jetzt war er völlig allein in der Gefahr dieser Welt. Wer beschütze ihn nun noch? Wer sprach ihm Mut zu? Wer tröstete ihn über seine Angst hinweg?

Schniefend nahm er die Pfote an sich und drückte sie an seine Brust. Er würde Bär nicht vergessen, das schwor er sich. Doch wohin sollte er nun gehen? Alles sah so gleich aus. Eine Richtung wäre wohl so gut wie jede andere, daher lief er auf gut Glück los.

Das Licht ging aus und für einen Moment herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit. Dann ging ein weiteres Licht an. Er folgte der Richtung, in der der erneute Lichtkreis lag. Als er ihn betrat, verlosch der Kreis wieder und ein weiterer erschien weiter hinten. Und immer fiel unaufhaltsam die Füllung Bärs herab.

„Ich kann nicht“, hörte er mit einem Male die Stimme seiner Mutter irgendwo um ihn herum.

Der Lichtkreis verlosch und der nächste glomm auf. Und dort stand sie, _amme_!

„Nicht jetzt, Schatz“, sagte sie erneut, dieses Mal energischer, und verließ das Licht.

„ _Amme_!“

Doch sie antwortete nicht.

Feanáro folgte ihr eilig. Das Licht erlosch und das nächste glomm auf. Dort war sie erneut zu sehen.

„Ich sagte, _nicht jetzt_! So müde …“ Sie wurde böse. Anscheinend schien es ihr nicht gut zu gehen, sie wankte und wirkte sehr schwach. Und sie wandelte ihre Gestalt. _Amme_ war _sie_ , das Monster aus den Sümpfen! Eine Flasche wurde umgestoßen und sie stöhnte auf, faste sich an den Kopf und schien zu leiden.

Dann verschwand sie. Feanáro folgte ihr weiter. Die Füllung, die nun herabfiel, war rot gefärbt. Das Licht erlosch wieder und er ging zum nächsten. Dort sah er sie wieder, beide, das Monster aus den Sümpfen und den Schatten.

„Nein. Nein!“, stöhnte _amme_. „Mein Kind, meines allein. Ich schaffe es. Ich schaffe es. Nimm es nicht weg. Nimm es nicht weg! MEINES!“

Er sah Augen in der Dunkelheit und sie kamen näher. Sie kam, griff nach ihm! Doch sie nahm ihn nicht. Sie verschwand, das Licht ging aus. Als es wieder anging, kam er. Und dann wieder sie. Es war verwirrend und beängstigend, wie sie beide auf den kleinen Jungen einstürmten und sich um ihn stritten. Und er war Schuld an allem! Seinetwegen stritten sie sich! Wäre doch nur noch Bär bei ihm!

Mit einem Male stand _amme_ riesenhaft vor ihm, bedrohlich wirkte sie auf den kleinen Jungen. „Meiner!“, rief sie aus. „Mein Sohn, ich werde dich behüten! Ich kann es!“ Dann wankte sie erneut, taumelte, als habe eine große Müdigkeit sie befallen.

Sie verschwand, das Licht ging aus. In der Ferne ging ein weiteres an.

„Lass mir meine Ruhe! Ich muss ruhen“, sagte die boshafte Stimme seiner Mutter. „Lass mich. Sonst wird Mami noch ganz ärgerlich. Und das wollen wir beide nicht, mein Schatz …“

Dann war Stille und große Dunkelheit. Und irgendwo in der Ferne glommen mehrere gelbe Lichter auf. Feanáro ging in diese Richtung und erkannte nach und nach, dass es sich dabei um das Spielhaus handelte.

Eine leise, traurige Spieluhrmelodie erklang um ihn herum.

Der Junge drücke Bärs Arm und die Bauklötze fest an sich, während ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Als er das letzte Mal hier war, hatte Bär ihm noch versprochen, dass sie Freunde für immer sein würden, und nun waren all diese schrecklichen Sachen passiert. Wem konnte er da noch vertrauen?

Er legte die Würfel in den Kessel, schloss ihn und drehte. Noch als es polterte und zischte, nahm er auch Bärs Arm und steckte ihn in das kleine Loch im Türrahmen. Das letzte, was ihm von Bär geblieben war. Ein Arm, mehr nicht. Ein letzter Dienst, den Bär ihm erweisen konnte … Doch dieses Mal dauerte es, bis sich die Tür öffnete. Es rumpelte und das Haus erbebte. Dann war Stille. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür.

Dahinter lag ein weiteres dunkles Gebiet, doch in einigen _rangwer_ Entfernung sah er ein helles Licht, wie, als würde es durch einen Türspalt hindurch fallen. Als er näher kam, stieß er tatsächlich auf eine große Tür. Er öffnete sie und offenbarte ein gleißend helles Licht. Was wohl dahinter lag? Er trat hindurch.

Und befand sich wieder in seinem Kinderzimmer im Schrank. Alles wirkte friedlich und war taghell erleuchtet. Draußen zwitscherten die Vögel. Vor ihm standen seine Geschenke, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Alles war hier, wie er es verlassen hatte, alles war an seinem Platz. Nur Bär fehlte.

Feanáro sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Dies war kein Alptraum, oder? Jetzt war wieder alles gut, oder? Waren die vergangenen Ereignisse nur ein Traum gewesen oder doch Wirklichkeit?

Nein, sie waren tatsächlich geschehen. Dort auf dem Regal standen die Eulen und dort war auch der blaue Halbmond und draußen auf dem Flur auch gleich der gelbe Stern. Auch den Schlüssel fand Feanáro hier und weitere Eulen. Als er die Treppe in die untere Etage hinunter ging, fand er dort auch das Puzzle und die Teile, die er hatte suchen müssen. Es war kein Traum gewesen …

Alles war still in dem großen Haus. Im Wohnzimmer waren die Vorhänge noch zugezogen von der Nacht, doch es musste wohl Tag sein, denn auch hier fiel ein wenig Licht in das Zimmer. In der Küche hörte er jemanden weinen.

„ _Amme_?“, fragte er leise. Als er um den Wohnzimmertisch krabbelte, sah er tatsächlich seine Mutter in der Küche weinend am Boden sitzen. Sie hielt Bär in einer Hand, doch er war leblos und ihm fehlte der Arm. Etwas fehlte seiner Mutter, er sah es ihr an. Sie wirkte bleich und kränklich wie ein Gespenst. Sie zitterte, als sei sie von großer Schwäche befallen.

Als sie ihn bemerkte, hob sie Bär, als wolle sie ihm zeigen, was Schreckliches mit ihm geschehen war, doch dann ließ sie ihn wieder sinken und weinte weiter bittere Tränen.

Zögernd kam er näher. Was fehlte ihr nur? Er wollte helfen. Doch stattdessen schlug sie nach ihm und schrie ihn an. Er fiel zur Seite und Angst erfasste ihn. Das Monster!

„Geht weg!“, schrie sie. Dann kam sie zur Besinnung. Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, als wollte sie ihn trösten, doch dann sank sie wieder in sich zusammen. Ihr Schluchzen setzte sich fort.

„Das wollte ich nicht“, weinte sie. „Ich kann nicht … Versagt … Alles zu viel … Warum ich? Gnade der Valar!“

Feanáro war traurig, denn er wollte nicht, dass _amme_ traurig war. Erneut näherte er sich und dieses Mal ließ sie ihn gewähren. Ob sie ihn überhaupt noch wahrnahm? Er nahm Bär an sich und sah sie bedauernd an. Tröstend tätschelte er ihr den Kopf. Er verstand nicht, was ihr fehlte, doch was immer es auch war, sie traf keine Schuld. Sie konnte sich nicht um ihn sorgen, wie sie es selbst wollte, und das tat ihm leid.

Es klopfte an der Haustür. _Amme_ regte sich noch immer nicht. Mit einem letzten, verabschiedenden Blick wandte sich Feanáro ab. Er konnte hier nichts tun.

Als er den Flur betrat, schwang die Tür auf und helles, tröstendes Licht flutete herein. Er ging darauf zu. Friede erfüllte ihn. Jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden.

„Da ist ja mein kleiner Spatz“, sagte _atto_. „Oh, was ist denn mit deinem Geschenk passiert? Na, das macht nichts, den reparieren wir wieder. Und nun komm her. Alles wird gut.“

Doch die Narben würden bleiben und aus den Narben würden große Ereignisse erwachsen.


End file.
